My Sweet Sunset
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: History is never fully set in stone. When a change occurs that changes the future, it's called an alternative timeline. In this alternative timeline, Sunset Shimmer does not grow up bitter, alone, and angry at the world.
1. Sunset Shimmer & Emerald Lightning

**My Sweet Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I don't own any of the official characters from _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling is the writer behind the entire series and holds ownership.

**Author's Note:** As far as I am aware, there is no categorized shipping that involves Sunset Shimmer. I aim to change this. Now, Sunset Shimmer may be a bit out of character in this as she has found her own form of friendship. I guess you can also consider this a type of crossover with Equestria Girls...

* * *

The sliding of a glass door is heard, before its closed shut again.

"Hey Sunset..."

A young woman with fiery red/orange yellow hair and moderate cyan-colored eyes gazes to her right. It was a young man with unruly black hair and the greenest of eyes. He leans against the cherry-stained wood patio railing.

"Hey yourself, Emerald," she greets the boy.

"So, whatcha thinking about, babe?" he asks her, looking to her.

"Of my original home," she answers, looking back towards the cloudless night sky, the full moon painting a beautiful backdrop against the stars that can be seen in a bright city like Canterlot.

"Oh... Equestria, huh...?"

Equestria: Another world described by Sunset Shimmer to be that to humans a fantasy wonderland, and full of magic, inhabited entirely by sentient animals such as ponies, griffins, zebras, and other races.

She chuckles softly. It's been so long since she appeared in this world, twelve years, to be exact. "To think, a long time ago, I vowed that I would get revenge as I vanished through that magic mirror that brought me to this world."

Emerald would recall that fateful night they met. "I was abandoned by my relatives at a young age and when I saw a flash of light, I found you... of course you didn't have a lick of clothing on you."

She shoves him playfully, a blush forming upon her cheeks.

"I was confused, I wondered what happened to my pony body, and there you stood, in horrible rags for clothing. We were complete opposites in every sense of the world," said Sunset Shimmer. "How we stuck together, I will never know."

She grabs hold of him, and eventually she is held in his embrace as they continue to stargaze as she is brought towards the cushioned outdoor couch. They are soon lying down, her over top him in his arms.

Emerald looks to her. "Probably because I was an abused orphan who was abandoned by his only living relatives in a different country entirely, and you were apparently in the middle of nowhere with no known recorded history in this world."

"You gave me your shirt that was three times too big for you," Sunset recalls.

"And I did not leave you, feeling that I had to help you in some way," said Emerald.

They were different from each other, but their eyes could tell stories better than anything. Emerald saw in her eyes the first time anger and betrayal. Sunset saw in his eyes the first time loneliness and neglect. His shirt stunk like hell but Sunset fought against the odor and against taking it off. The two stuck together living out on the streets of Canterlot, just finding any abandoned building downtown to sleep in, and stealing food or clothing from a thrift store when no one was looking. At the time, they were both the age of five.

"In a way, you did. Remember that orphanage? The kids were cruel, and I learned you could perform magic like I could that one particular day..."

Emerald remembers their shared childhood in the Starswirl Orphanage. He and Sunset lived on the streets when one day, about a month or so after they were caught by a clerk stealing food and they ran for it. The police tracked them down, but the officer took pity on them because they were homeless. They recall hearing the man mutter about how they were never noticed by anybody was anyone's guess. Instead of getting in trouble, they were brought to the orphanage. Of course, Sunset was the braver of the two as Emerald himself was distrusting of adults at first, considering his abuse at the hands of his former relatives.

While Sunset Shimmer had a name to go by, exotic as it sounded, Emerald never knew his true name. When asked, Emerald was truthful when he said his uncle who ditched him in the wilderness of this country used to be only called Boy or Freak. So the matron of the orphanage on the day they arrived there, named him Emerald Lightning; due to the color of his eyes and the strange lightning bolt-shaped birthmark on the temple of his forehead. They still stuck together when they lived in that orphanage, until three months when they were brought to it; some older boys were trying to be intimidating against Sunset. Emerald in his shout had somehow unleashed a gust of wind magic that blew the bullies into the walls, forcing them to run away and tattle on them. Of course, the head matron did not believe them, saying that magic did not exist.

But at the time of the bully incident, Sunset knew that magic existed as she herself held a large degree of magical talent in her humanized body; she kept silent about it and a few tests in secret confirmed that Emerald was magical like her. It was when they started school, did Sunset and Emerald both learn that this world had a hidden society of magic users after being visited by a person who worked for the magical branch of Child Services for the U.S. Government. They continued their mundane schooling, but "special classes" they took was for magic training. It was when Emerald learned fully about the Wizarding World, was he told that records of him were found. However, given the fact that he grew up as Emerald Lightning, he did not take back the name he was born with: Harry Potter.

"Our days in that orphanage went by so fast for me."

"Elementary was a breeze. At least, when I was not being treated for what I believed was a scar turned out to be a cursed mark caused by very dark magic."

Sunset nods. The "scar" was no longer there today, a barely faded reminder after Healers from St. Lorelei Hospital of Magic hidden in the Colorado Mountains treated him, also ridding him of what was some sort of magic-leeching parasite. Emerald never felt better after he was cured of that blight upon him, ridding him of headaches he would experience now and then at a young age.

"I was glad they helped you. Sure, the scar made you look unique, but when you told me what the adult magic healers told you what was lurking inside it." She shivered a bit. To think a long time ago she wanted magical knowledge like that. "You looked so much better without that scar. And you were happier without it."

"Do you remember when we entered Jr. High? We were nervous like most students who entered a new school, but we stuck together. We met five different girls on that first year of Jr. High, who soon became our closest friends in all of Canterlot," Emerald reminisces.

The five girls in particular were Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie (or Pinkie Pie), and Applejack. And just like Emerald and Sunset, the five girls were also mages.

Applejack was a country gal who lived at the family owned and operated orchard known as Sweet Apple Acres. She was a home-down country gal who always spoke her mind with the truth and honesty. She hardly ever lied; in fact, she was a horrible liar. She was nervous being in a new school, having little or no friends as every day after school she would do whatever chores she was capable of handling at her house and with the apple farm. A week since the new school year, Emerald and Sunset saw some prissy prep girls make fun of Applejack because of the way she dressed. Sunset stood up from her seat during lunch, stood in front of Applejack, and told the girls Applejack looked great in what she wore, and then to go piss off. Emerald laughed, hearing Sunset telling the girls off as Applejack was brought to their table they sat at during lunch, and introduced herself and Emerald. Applejack would smile and introduce herself to them.

Pinkie Pie was a girl who was born from an Amish Family. Of course, she was considered the rebellious child of the family, similar to her cousin Maud Pie. She always loved to smile, and plan parties, and enjoy pranks, and also enjoy the modern world's technology that her family did not utilize being they were Amish. But if there was one thing that Pinkie loved about her ma and pa; they were easily supportable of their daughter no matter what, as they were family. Despite this, Pinkie would always try and make friends, or cheer up those who were having sad days. She and Emerald easily clicked after an incident with some bully named Gilda. Both Emerald and Pinkie disliked those who would bully others just to feel superior.

Rarity was the girl who looked to be from a rich family. Her mother was a fashion designer/model, and like mother like daughter, Rarity grew up idolizing her mother when it comes to fashion design. It was Sunset who met Rarity during one Home Economics class, as they sat together in class. Now, Sunset was good when it comes to using a sewing machine back at the orphanage. She could fix things with simple patching up, but Rarity was an expert, giving Sunset pointers and taught her some subtle tricks when using needles and thread, the sewing machine, and the like. When Emerald met Rarity, one of his favorite old shirts had a small hole in the left side and she pretty much took the shirt off him just to fix it. She apologized afterward, but Emerald waved it off. The next few days, Rarity soon became part of the group, meeting their other friends.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were friends since childhood. Fluttershy was always bullied a lot because of her shy attitude, and being meek most of the time. She always had a passion for taking care of animals, and these bullies would often ridicule her for being so soft. That's when she met Rainbow Dash, a tomboy who did not like how Fluttershy was being bullied in Elementary. Of course, being the tougher of the duo, Rainbow Dash also had her bully problem because she was a girl who always dressed in boys' clothing, and enjoying boys' sports than playing with girly dress-up dolls and such. The same bully, Gilda, was one of Rainbow Dash's old tormentors, and when poor Fluttershy ran afoul with her two weeks into the school year, Emerald stood up for her in the hallway seeing the girl getting pushed around. Fluttershy would be grateful for Emerald standing up for her, saying it was usually Rainbow Dash that protected her. They became friends. Fluttershy would meet Sunset Shimmer, and also become friends. Rainbow Dash soon fell into the group when she heard how Emerald protected Fluttershy from Gilda's scathing comments. Their friendship was also built on athletics as both she and Emerald loved the sport of soccer.

All seven shared a deep bond that could never be broken, even when friends would have arguments with friends their first year of Jr. High school. You could say that the magic of friendship ties these seven teenagers together in an unbreakable ribbon of light that would shine against the darkest of the dark. This bond was solidified when one fateful evening during a school-hosted party for the new students attending, near the end of the school year, Gilda and her group (who were a grade year above the Golden Seven as Emerald and friends nicknamed themselves) caused some sabotage with the rigged lighting of the stage in the school auditorium. When one of the stage lights crashed on top of one of the other students, the seven immediately rushed to help with other students, while school faculty would call 911 to report the incident. Gilda would be seen by Sunset sneaking out the back door and she would give chase. Gilda would admit to being the one that caused the accident, and got busted when Principle Discord overheard following the Golden Seven.

At the end, when all seven were in the park when the party ended prematurely, their magic shined forth, forming a ribbon of rainbow light that connected with one another. The girls and one boy all obtained in flashes of light tattoos positioned on their left upper arms; Sunset later dubbed them with the term cutie marks. Sunset's was her old cutie mark reappearing on her human form which was a sun-like image that seemed to represent balance, Emerald's was a seven point star symbol with six surrounding sparkles and a thin lightning bolt diagonally across, Applejack's was three small apples, Fluttershy's was three butterflies, Rarity's was a trio of diamond gems, Pinkie Pie's was a trio of party balloons, and Rainbow Dash's was a white cloud with a jagged rainbow lightning bolt.

"To think, you giving me friendship all those years ago dissolved my anger towards my old problems, and I started to enjoy living as a human." She nuzzles him in an affectionate manner. They grew up together, met friends later on in life, and bonded with those five friends that magic even recognized, given the fact they are the only seven mages on Earth with cutie marks. "Then we fell in love..."

Emerald smiles fondly. "That was a romantic date, huh? Pinkie was so ecstatic when she and the others learned we were dating, she hosted a party for us."

Sunset laughs, finding such great humor in those wonderful memories. They were only fourteen when Emerald wanted to take her out on a friend date, which turned out to become a real date, which set up the beginning of a beautiful romantic relationship. A relationship that lasted for four years (and counting).

Today, at age seventeen, the two teenagers were legally adults in the (magical) eyes of the law, but were a year away from being recognized as adults in the muggle world. But, they have since left the orphanage. And obtained a form of adulthood when they filed for emancipation at age fifteen. Both have jobs so they could earn money, and able to own the small one-story house they currently live at.

It was a school night, tonight. Tomorrow was Monday, and they had school in the morning. It is getting late, after all.

"We should get some sleep, babe," he whispers to her.

Memory lane was fun to explore...

"I'm too comfortable here," she tells him.

"Well... I don't feel like getting up until you do."

Sunset gives him a soft smack on the chest. "I'm not moving..."

Emerald does not respond. He only holds her tighter. It was a warm night, perfect to sleep outdoors on the patio.

"Well, guess we're sleeping on the patio tonight instead of a comfortable fluffy bed with no clothes on," Emerald softly teases. Oh, don't worry; they're clothed outside. Emerald just wanted a more comfortable bed so he can snuggle with Sunset more with clothing being optional.

"Good," she mumbles sleepily, eyes closing. She didn't care about it anyway.

A warm smile drifts over Emerald's lips, before he too closed his eyes.

"Hey babe?" he asks after five minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Why were you thinking of Equestria?"

She makes a soft contended sigh. "If I haven't met you, I would have been bitter, angry, alone, and likely on this date I would have tried to return to my world of origin and carry out the revenge I have long forgotten... using what would be considered forbidden dark magical knowledge from the Wizarding World, tainting my soul with a darkness that would likely never go away."

"Don't leave me, sweetie... okay?"

"Don't worry," said Sunset, still in a soft murmur, "I'll never leave you, Emerald. You're precious in my heart. The magic of friendship, our love, is stronger than any dark magic..."

Emerald's lips curl with a smile. "Yes it is, babe..."

The two dreamed of a future that both desire to have come true: a future where they are married and start a family together. High above the semi-quiet city of Canterlot, Kentucky, the full moon would give off a soft rainbow-like shimmer. This rainbow shimmery glare would not be seen by anyone in the muggle or wizarding world because it was very brief.

In another world, a sad Princess Celestia would gaze upon the magic mirror of which her former self-exiled student Sunset Shimmer has vanished into a long time ago. She remembered the threat her former student made against her and her kingdom, and was contemplating whether or not to send Twilight Sparkle, Equestria's latest princess to ascend to royalty, to go through the magic mirror and track down Sunset Shimmer...

Choices, choices...

If only Celestia knew her former student had found love and friendship a long time ago, and has let go of that old hatred to embrace the magic of friendship...

* * *

**Short, somewhat random, but it was on my mind and I just allowed my fingers to do the typing. I looked back and changed what didn't sound right, and added more content here and there. I am currently pleased with what I produced within just thirty minutes.**

**This is likely THE first Harry Potter crossover that used Sunset Shimmer as an actual pairing. And likely this will be the only one. It IS an interesting concept, after all. It also took me awhile where I can place the fictional city of Canterlot within our real world; I chose Kentucky in the end.**

**Also: the name Emerald Lightning is the name I always give my ponified Harry Potter. Let's just say that Harry did not know his true name until Wizarding Child Services uncovered his origins, and regardless of this discovery identified himself as Emerald Lightning. No British Wizarding World contact. No Dumbledore...  
**

**And that's it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this short little story of mine.**

**Hmm, maybe I should start writing more story prompts...**


	2. Twilight Sparkle I

**My Sweet Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I don't own any of the official characters from _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling is the writer behind the entire series and holds ownership. I don't own anything that appears in cameo from anime/manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, cartoons, books/novels, and etcetera. All I own are any Original Characters used for filler.

**Author's Note:** Okay so it IS a type of crossover with _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_. And since it is, the technology level is modern world based. So yes, Emerald (Harry) is born in a different year instead of the 1980s. And unlike the movie, the humanized MLP characters in this story are not multi-colored in skin tones. Nonetheless, here is the start of a series of chapters that details Twilight Sparkle's adventure in this alternate timeline.

* * *

Her name is Twilight Sparkle. Wait, that's wrong... ahem, her name AND title is Princess Twilight Sparkle. And she was on the Friendship Express to the Crystal Empire with her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike of course. Wait, why is Twilight Sparkle a princess, you ask? Because the unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle, the beholder of the Element of Magic, has transcended to alicorn status, and has ascended as Equestria's next royal princess. This all occurred one fateful evening when Princess Celestia delivered to Twilight the chest containing the Elements of Harmony, and an old journal that belonged to the unicorn wizard Starswirl the Bearded, with a task set forth that Twilight may have the knowledge to finish what Starswirl could not in his time. However unfinished, her accidental casting as she read the unfinished passage in the journal's last page had mixed up the destinies of her five dearest friends.

Chaos... her friends' cutie marks got all switched up, and each mare did what the other once did in their original life. Rainbow Dash was now an animal caretaker, Fluttershy was now the resident jokester and party planner, Pinkie Pie was now an apple harvester, Applejack was now a seamstress, and Rarity was now the weather pony. But because of her ability to never give up in the face of uncertainty, Twilight figured out how to save her friends, and fix the problem she created. She brought back peace and balance to Ponyville in the process, and rewriting and completing the ancient spell in the journal, returned everything back to the way it was supposed to be. Then she was killed by the magic beams fired from the Elements of Harmony.

What? Don't look at me like that...

To the ordinary bystander, that's exactly what it looked like. But in reality, she had accomplished a part of the destiny that had been hers ever since she was born as explained by Princess Celestia in a dream-like sub world. When she returned to the real world, she found herself with wings to accompany her horn much to the shock of everypony. Princess Celestia then welcomed Twilight Sparkle as their next princess of Equestria, bowing to her former but still treasured student. And that is how Twilight Sparkle became an alicorn princess.

"Hmm, I hope the audience understood it all," said Pinkie Pie out of the blue.

"What was that?" questioned Applejack, confused much like her friends by the weird wording their pink friend muttered aloud.

"Nothing," she replied, smiling her usual smile.

She totally did not break the fourth wall just a few seconds ago to acknowledge all the readers who are reading this delightful addition to the story _My Sweet Sunset_. Of course, she did briefly break the fourth wall because everypony in this fandom knows Pinkie Pie has that otherworldly power about her. She was after all a thinker, an innovator of innovation, the CM Punk of Equestria, the mare who dares look upon the world's creations and advancement in technology, shrug, and say, "Ehh... could be better..."

("What?" exclaim the WWE Universe in regards to the CM Punk of Equestria quote.)

The day wore on, with the six girls making idle conversation as they travel to the Crystal Empire. The day was nearing the end as the sun was setting in the distance by the time the train finally arrived at the Crystal Train Station. Spike would somehow in his short size carry the entire luggage the girls brought, as the seven head towards the entrance to the wondrous Crystal Empire. The reason they were at the Crystal Empire was due to the Princess Summit. As Twilight was newest princess, this would be her very first Princess Summit. A fact that made Twilight rather nervous, considering it's only been about a month or so since her coronation ceremony welcoming her as Equestria's newest princess.

"Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit... You must be over the moon, Twilight," said Applejack.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Yeah, I am a bit excited for the summit, but I'm also nervous, too."

"You're nervicited!" exclaims Pinkie Pie. "It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!" She jumped up and down fast, illustrating the point. "But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time!" She illustrates this, too. "We've all been there!"

And in a manner befitting Samus Aran in Morph Ball Mode, she unfurls from that state, and stands on her four hooves again.

Fluttershy whispers, "I'm there almost every day."

"You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just–"

"TWILIGHT!" Rarity cuts off Applejack with her shriek/shout. "Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?"

Twilight looks to her dearest friend/number one assistant Spike. "It's in my bag." And popping open her suitcase, the tiara that was also the Element of Magic was resting securely in the princess clothing. Spike then closed it again. "I just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either..."

"You're a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it!" Rarity tells Twilight. "I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing."

"Of course you would, Rare," Applejack comments.

Twilight chuckles, a smile crossing her face. This smile would reflect off the faces of her friends.

"C'mon everypony, we're going to be late. Princess Celestia is expecting us."

They continue walking (in Pinkie's case she's hopping with a bouncy step) down main street heading towards the castle in the short distance, as crystal ponies mingling with friends and family would bow or wave to Twilight as she passed by. Soon, when they arrive into the building and enter the main throne, fanfare plays as a stallion with a yellow orange coat and a blue mane clears his throat.

"Her Majesty, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight walks down the carpeted aisle, as Cadance smiles, rushing towards Twilight to embrace her with a hug, one that is returned.

"Twilight! It's been so long!"

"I missed you too, Cadance," says Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle and friends, I am glad you all have arrived," Celestia greets everypony. "We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you."

The girls were all smiles as they leave, heading out to their assigned guest bedrooms. Luna looks to Celestia as soon as Twilight and company were out of earshot.

"Sister dear, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Luna... If anypony can accomplish this task, it would be Twilight."

"But that would mean auntie telling Twilight about Sunset Shimmer, your former student," Cadance tells Celestia.

Celestia sighs softly in sadness, remembering the other mare that showed so much promise, until she started diving into magical knowledge that wasn't meant for her.

"I only hope nothing bad happens..."

The rest of the night was a quiet one. The guards did their patrols, Twilight eventually got sleep despite her new wings getting in the way. It was a calm and peaceful night for the Crystal Empire, and nopony did any breaking and entering for a certain magic crown. The following morning, everypony had a delightful breakfast, and fun exploring all of the Crystal Empire; a relaxation to enjoy as there was nopony threatening to take over the world or some other nonsense excuse. As the lunch hour rolled in, Twilight and her friends were gathered in the main throne room, where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance awaited. There was now an addition in the throne room since last night; a large glass mirror that is surrounded by a horseshoe.

"Twilight, I am glad you and your friends are here."

Twilight smiles nervously. "I am wondering about what this Princess Summit is about."

"That is why you are here." Celestia closed her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening them, Twilight noticed a change in her mentor's eyes. "Twilight Sparkle, there is something that I should tell you. It involves somepony who I used to have as a student long before you."

She gasped. "Somepony before me? Who?"

"Sunset Shimmer," was the answer. "She was a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before you, Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. She threatened to get revenge upon me and my kingdom."

Celestia then looks towards the large glass mirror that was sitting innocently behind the three alicorn princesses. The surface gives off a reflective glare upon the trick of the light.

"When she fled from the guards, she broke into a sealed chamber in Canterlot. She then ran into this mirror and disappeared."

"She ran into the mirror?" Twilight questions her teacher.

"This mirror is enchanted," Celestia explains. "It holds underneath its surface a dimensional gateway, leading to another world. I once studied this mirror gateway with Starswirl a long time ago, but Starswirl sealed the mirror away when I got too occupied with it. I do not know what lies beyond the mirror, sadly, despite viewing into it. For all we know, the world beyond it may be very different than Equestria."

"Sparkly," giggles Pinkie Pie, poking the mirror and watching the sparkles wash as he moved her hoof around. How she got there without anypony noticing was a mystery.

Luna promptly pulls Pinkie Pie away with a tug of her magic, depositing her back amongst her friends.

"This mirror is a very dangerous artifact even for us," Luna tells the other ponies, "The magic behind it is chaotic-like in nature, and tends to only open every thirty moons. Sometimes, the portal opens at sixty moons. Before the Crystal Empire returned, it was locked up at the castle in Canterlot. When Princess Cadance came to rule the Crystal Empire, we shipped it to her so she could safeguard it."

Celestia looks to the mirror, as a reflective light shines from its surface. "I do not know what dangers may lurk beyond the portal. I prayed that Sunset Shimmer would one day return home to Equestria, to once again seek my guidance and forgiveness. Sadly, she never once stepped hoof back into our realm."

"Princess Celestia..."

"Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer's threat she made against my kingdom and my life is something that I can never let go of. I fear that the magicks that she did learn before she abandoned me may have grown. The dimension in the mirror may now be her home. I have a task that may be the most dangerous ever taken."

"What is it, Princess?" she asks her eyes hardening with determination not to fail. "Whatever it is, I'm ready."

"I wish for you to venture into this other world, and look for Sunset Shimmer. Look for her through her use of magic, and make contact with her. But be careful; once she learns that you are a student of mine, she may react aggressively. If she has fallen towards the side of darkness, you will have to use your magic to defeat her and bring her back to Equestria where I may judge her. You understand the importance of your task?"

Twilight Sparkle looks towards Celestia with determination. "Of course."

Celestia nods once. "Good. Then you must prepare for your trip through the magic mirror..." And before Twilight's friends can speak up, Celestia adds to the end of her sentence, "Alone."

=0=0=0=0=

A car pulls up, a green Turismo with chrome wheel detail, twin yellow lightning streaks running across the top and the side doors, with the front hood having the decal of a seven point star surrounded by six sparkles and a lightning bolt jutting across it at a diagonal slash. The engine shuts off as the doors open and a round shield of magical energy materializes overhead the two teenagers who step out of the car and close the door. Emerald presses a button on the key starter, and the door locks are set and the car alarm set. The reason for the half magic shields is because in their hurry to get to school, they forgot their umbrellas. It's raining today.

Emerald was wearing a pair of dark green jeans with a black leather belt. The pant legs were tucked into the black boots he wore. He wore a yellow amber tank top over a grass green t-shirt, and wore an unzipped black vest with the back having a stitched design of his cutie mark on it. A smaller version was stitched over the left pectoral area of the vest. He wore a leather cord necklace with an attached gold trinket of a lightning bolt with sterling silver wings.

Sunset wore a biker skirt that was orange in color, and a brilliant crimson t-shirt with orange short sleeves. The front of her shirt has her cutie mark symbol printed on it. Over the shirt she always takes to wearing her favorite leather black jacket, with the image of her cutie mark decorating the back of it, with cursive writing underneath it spelling her name in yellow-red threading. The belt that she wears on her biker skirt has a buckle that is shaped like the sun. She wears knee-high gothic-styled platform boots, black in color with seven light amber buckles. The white socks reach just two inches past the knees.

"I can't believe we overslept! Principle Celestia is so going to scold us."

"It's only an hour," said Emerald.

"I don't want to serve detention," she replied, casting her moderate cyan eyes at her boyfriend with a light glare.

Emerald rolls his eyes. "Besides, it's Monday. Our first period is Study Hall anyway in the cafeteria."

The two teens briskly run from the student parking lot towards the front of the school, shouldering their book bags and concentrating easily on shielding themselves from the rain. A crackle of thunder rumbles in the gray rain clouds above.

"Wow, Applejack left some messages on my phone," said Emerald, as he looked through the sent text messages on the iPhone's inbox.

Most of the messages were the same: Get your butts to school.

Sunset sighs. Normally, they were at school on time, just before 7:30 rolled around so they could hang out with their friends before classes begin at 7:50. Or sometimes they would be one of the early students that show up at 7 sharp to catch the breakfast line. The time was close to 8:50 am.

"We stayed up too late last night stargazing on the patio. At least we didn't get distracted this morning hurrying to get our asses to school."

Emerald smirked hearing this. "Hey, you jumped into the shower with me. I'm surprised we DIDN'T get distracted at all what with skin to skin contact."

Sunset lifts a finger up to Emerald's face, before flicking his nose, once. There was a tiny spark of magic from her finger flick, one that made his nose twitch a bit.

"Now, now, Emerald," she says, "No naughty time today."

"How about later?" he asks, his right hand sliding around her hip.

She just smiles and hurries ahead of him so she could get out of the rain. Emerald gives chase.

Oh yes, there should be an explanation for this, right?

Canterlot City, Kentucky, was a strange city even for the muggle world. The magical population in the city was higher than the muggles that lived within its borders. Of course, considering that America was more tolerant of magic's existence being used outside wizarding locations, there was no pesky heavy fines or reprimands from the magical government that magicals would normally suffer from if you lived in another country such as France, England, or Canada. Yes, there was still that secrecy to hold up, but only the higher-ups in the non-magical government known of the world of magic, namely the president, or the select higher-ups in the military.

Canterlot High was a school that is both wizarding and muggle. After all, Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna were witches themselves. It was not strange to see a student use a subtle bit of magic here and there at school, so long as it's not used blatantly and out in the open in front of the non-magical students. When Emerald and Sunset would reach the front, they dissolve the barriers so the non-magicals didn't see raindrops beating down on near invisible colored shields as they run past the large glass windows of the cafeteria area.

They still got a detention for being late to school when Luna caught them trying to sneak through the front doors.

=0=0=0=0=

"You were late," said Applejack in the girl's locker room.

The next class was P.E., and Sunset was with AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

"We overslept," was her given excuse.

"Yeah huh, and I'm bettin' ya'll weren't getting frisky in bed, right?" Applejack asks, being rather blunt in her questioning.

Rainbow Dash would be heard snickering in the background as she was putting on her gym shorts.

"No. Not this time, at least," Sunset would reply, ignoring the knowing looks the girls were sending the fiery redhead's way. "I was stargazing for awhile before Emerald joined me after quitting playing _Assassin's Creed IV_ on the PS3, and we got caught up in memory lane when I told Emerald I was thinking about Equestria."

The five girls knew about Equestria, and the fact that their best friend Sunset Shimmer originally came from that world inhabited by sentient ponies. She was honest to the girls about it after the incident when they all acquired their cutie marks that symbolized their deep friendship. The five teens never once thought any different about Sunset when she revealed her origins to them. Of course, Pinkie Pie would ask if there was a pony there named Surprise, and Sunset would be unsure how to answer that, considering she never heard of a pony by that name (she later learned about the old 1980s cartoon series _My Little Pony_ on the internet).

"So, nothing MA rated?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"Nnope," she answers, using the Apple Family mannerism in that answer. "You pervert," she adds on top of that.

"Hey! I'm not THAT big of a pervert," Rainbow would defend herself.

"Oh? And what about that time you straddled Emerald in our sophomore year?" she would tease the rainbow-haired girl.

"That was during Karate Class, and you know it, Sunset."

The other girls would giggle, as Rainbow would put her gym shirt on and re-tie her shoes after slipping them on again.

"You only wished it was Soarin you were straddling instead of Emerald," Fluttershy would say in a rare show of assertiveness, giggling at how her friend's face would turn red at the mention of the guy who was part of the Wonderbolts Football Team.

And the polite laughs would also radiate from the rest of Rainbow Dash's friends. Rainbow was quick to tie her laces, fold her jeans, shirt, and hoodie up and put them in her assigned locker before slamming it shut.

"I'm heading out before I die of embarrassment," she said, quickly to escape to the nearby sinks in the back so she can splash her reddened face.

"Oh boy, we should stop teasing her about Soarin."

Applejack snickered, retying her hair up into her signature ponytail. "I dunno, girls. Sooner or later, she's going to either ask Soarin out, or lose herself and glomp and kiss him."

"I say Soarin will be the first to ask RD out," says Sunset.

"Well, when they do get together, I'll throw them a small party to celebrate the fact," said Pinkie Pie with a grin on her face, poofing out her hair once her head pops out of her gym shirt she dons.

Over in the Boys Locker Room...

"So, Emerald, you and Sunset weren't here early this morning. What happened? You two get lost in the heat of the moment?" teased Soarin, one of Emerald's friends outside his close group.

"No," he quickly denied what Soarin was hinting.

The blue-haired teen chuckled. "Ahh, don't worry. So you guys either got lost doing something, or forgot the time and overslept."

"We did oversleep. We stargazed last night, just reminiscing on our childhoods. We did not have sex last night, or this morning."

Soarin smirked, as the other guys all laugh or make innuendos at Emerald.

"Of course, speaking of sex, how long until you man up and ask my friend Rainbow Dash out on a date?" Emerald would change the subject, getting most guys to turn on the young man. And it would work, as Soarin's cheeks would flush with a faint redness at the mention of one of the most athletic girls in Canterlot High.

"When the time is right," he answers.

"Better hurry up or someone else may beat you to the punch. Of course, I believe she'll tackle you out on the football field during a game and make out with you regardless of anybody watching it unfold."

And the guys all whoop hearing this, chanting for Soarin and embarrassing the young man further. He would give a light punch to Emerald's arm as the teen snickers at how red his face was getting.

From the office, the male coach for the gym course walks over to the group of teens. "Alright guys, enough jeering around. We got class in five minutes so hurry up," said the coach.

The guys break up and hurry to get dressed in their gym clothes. Another one of Emerald and Soarin's guy friends sat down on one of the free benches.

"Hey Armor."

"Hey Emerald. I have to ask; have you seen Cadance lately?" the guy, who often went by the nickname Shining Armor, would ask the green-eyed teen.

"Not to my knowledge. Why? Have you manned up and ask her out yet?"

Shining Armor would smile.

"Well, I did ask her out this morning, but she hasn't given me an answer yet."

"She was probably surprised. I mean, you two were best friends in Jr. High. Going from just friends to lovers is a big step."

He sighs. "I just hope she doesn't think I was being weird or anything."

"Don't worry, she'll say yes and kiss ya. How's your brother Dusk Shine?"

"He's glad he'll no longer be a freshman when school starts again in autumn," was the answer. "Oh, and he's got a girlfriend named Lightning Dust, apparently. They've been going out since last month and I found out over the weekend."

"So, little Duskie's a man now?"

Shining Armor laughs. "Speaking of girlfriends, where were you and Sunset Shimmer this morning?"

"Overslept," was the single-word answer, as he finished his shoe laces and makes for the exit.

"I still think they fooled around last night," said Soarin.

"Just don't mess around too much when you ask his friend Rainbow Dash out, Soarin, or I'll boot you off the Wonderbolts," Shining Armor tells Soarin.

"Don't worry, boss. I won't get distracted."

"Good." _Because I'm hoping to win that betting pool going on between you and Rainbow Dash,_ was his trailing thought.

In the school gym, Emerald would take a seat next to Sunset and the girls on the bleachers, as the students of this class period would wait for their gym coaches to address them on today's events.

"So..."

"The guys believe we fooled around this morning," Emerald answers.

Sunset shakes her head. "The girls said the same thing."

"Not our fault you two are glued at the hip," Rarity tells the two, pocketing a small make-up mirror as she finished examining her hair for anything looking out of place.

"Oh, you girls know Shining Armor's brother Dusk, right? Apparently he's got a girlfriend now. Her name's Lightning Dust."

"Wait, Lightning Dust? Really?" questions Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash knew Lightning Dust, as she once was her babysitter a few years ago for a few times Lightning's parents would go out on dinner dates or to enjoy a night out downtown in the ritzier section of Canterlot.

"Yeah. I was surprised myself. And to think I believed Dusk would remain glued to anime girls."

Sunset shakes her head. Dusk Shine was a cool kid to know, but he was a bit of an otaku. So yes, it's a surprise he's got a girlfriend.

"So, what kind of sport do you think we'll be playing today?" Fluttershy speaks up shyly.

"I hope its Dodge Ball," said Rainbow Dash.

They all roll their eyes at Rainbow's answer.

The school day would continue on, friends being with friends, studying, skipping classes if you were a delinquent. It rained the whole day, making the mood a bit dull. Rainy days generally put humans in a less energetic mood. Well, other than Pinkie Pie; she was a bundle of non-exhausted energy. When the school day ended and the kids would head for home, picked up by their parents, driven home by trusted friends, or on bus routes, Emerald and Sunset would serve their detention before heading home thirty minutes after the day's end.

But when Emerald and Sunset pulled up to their house after a twenty minute drive, and hurry to the front door to get out of the rain, a crackle of magic ripples through the air. For Sunset Shimmer, this was a very familiar form of Equestrian magic radiating in the air. Then a flash of light would be seen from the side of the house. They investigate, and find a teenage girl with waist-length mulberry hair with a rose stripe sprawled out, knocked out when she crashed face-first into the ground.

"Sunset... is that flash of light familiar to me or am I imagining this?"

"No... It's a familiar magic aura of my home world," she answers.

This girl looked like the female counterpart to Dusk Shine, oddly enough. And much like what happened to her when she came to this world seventeen years ago, this humanized pony was not clothed up. Sunset picks the unconscious girl up, as Emerald hurried to unlock the front door. They quickly get inside, and the door slams shut.

* * *

**And the first chapter of Twilight's story begins. And yes, instead of there being a Twilight Sparkle on Earth, it's Dusk Shine. Spike is not part of the storyline, so no Puppy!Spike, or Anthro!Spike, or regular full dragon Spike considering this is the Harry Potter world I'm using as the crossover.  
**

**I did some changing about in the first chapter so go back and read if ya want to. I also added some more content, too. Otherwise, hope this additional story to the plot is enjoyable.**

**As a message to my fellow readers of all my fanfiction: I may be late in updating some plots as I am having some money troubles, and I am unable to afford paying my internet bill, so it may be awhile until I return again, or I have one of my friends help me with updates. So please bare with me in my troubling times.** :O


	3. Twilight Sparkle II

**My Sweet Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I don't own any of the official characters from _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling is the writer behind the entire series and holds ownership. I don't own anything that appears in cameo from anime/manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, cartoons, books/novels, and etcetera. All I own are any Original Characters used for filler.

**Author's Note:** Next update for awhile. Enjoy.

* * *

The home of Sunset Shimmer and Emerald Lightning was small, but cozy enough for what many would call a bachelor's pad if bachelors lived here.

From the front door, two open archways lead to the kitchen on the left, the bathroom to the right. The kitchen connects to the dining room, with a sliding glass door that led to a connected backyard patio. There was the hallway to the right of the dining area with two doors: the smaller bedroom that was converted to a study area, and then the master bedroom that connects to the bathroom from one door, and the connected backyard patio. The home has a basement and it was furbished with carpeting in the living room area. The basement had two closed-off room areas, one where the heater and water pipes are located and doubled as the laundry room (and secondary stand shower near a drain in the cement floor), and then the storage area.

Sunset Shimmer brought the unconscious humanized pony down the stairs, Emerald flipping the lights on as he follows her down the steps, and the naked girl was laid down on the long side of the L-shaped sectional couch.

"Is she okay? She looked like she took a tumble when she appeared like that."

"I just pray none of our neighbors saw that flash of light," said Sunset, waving her hand over the girl. Other than a minor bump on the noggin, the girl was okay. "Well, I can feel a pull of familiar magic off her, so she's likely a unicorn now in a human body." She grasps the necklace that the girl had on her however. It was a gold trinket with a silver chain, and the broach attached to the chain was shaped like Celestia's sun cutie mark; the Celestia from the other world.

"What do we do? Wait for her to wake up?"

"Yeah, and for now find some of my old clothes that may fit her."

Emerald nods, looking to the girl.

"She looks like a female Dusk Shine... it's eerie."

Sunset did not comment, as Emerald heads up the stairs. Sunset heads into the storage room, where she takes out a clear storage packaging, and unzipping it pulls out a blanket. She then brings it back to the living room and covers the girl with the blanket.

"Better prepare her a vegetarian dinner when she wakes up."

No way would a pony who's now in the body of a human could adapt to eating like a carnivore or an omnivore.

Little did the two know, the necklace Twilight Sparkle is wearing was more than just an accessory... you see, hours ago back in Equestria, long before Twilight Sparkle was given her task to venture through the portal and find Sunset Shimmer, her friends were all with her as she was packing up some things that she believed would be vital for her mission, and reviewing the Book of Spells IV and memorizing some of the magical spells and practicing.

Her friends all protested that they should not let Twilight go on her own, but Celestia had forbade them from following, stating that even just one of the Elements of Harmony being gone would leave Equestria in a somewhat weakened state, and would not dare allow the others to leave, further weakening the land with two or more of the Bearers of the Elements gone. Twilight would placate her friends, telling them that she would be quick in finding Sunset Shimmer, praying that she would not have to fight this mysterious former student of her mentor if found.

Before she went through, Princess Celestia would present to her an enchanted necklace. This particular necklace had a Sight Viewing Recording Spell attached to the gemstone, and through another spell they would be able to watch the memories it recorded from a third pony view. When she finally runs into the portal, Spike gave chase in a panic, not wanting to be left behind but Princess Luna was quick in stopping him magically. The saddle bag that Twilight Sparkle had on her would end up separated from her as she tumbled through the portal of spiraling blinding lights, feeling magic twist itself on her body.

The saddle bag, magically transformed into a book bag, would end up elsewhere in Canterlot City, while its owner would crash face-first ironically close to her target, and black out from this dizzying experience of traveling to a whole different world.

=0=0=0=0=

Two hours later, Twilight Sparkle would finally rouse from her induced slumber, hearing voices and what sounded like music. She felt very different for some reason. When her eyes fully opened, Twilight immediately felt changes to her body.

A scream would alert Emerald and Sunset from their tag-team playing of _Castlevania: Harmony of Despair_.

Twilight Sparkle now noticed her new form was not that of a pony.

"Calm down," Sunset informed Twilight, getting up and walking to the girl, holding her by the wrists so she's stop flailing about.

Her screams stopped when she looks up to face a fleshy-looking creature with vibrant red and yellow hair, staring at her with moderate cyan eyes. The screaming resumed. Grunting in frustration, Sunset released her only to wave her right hand at her with a gesturing. Her screams silenced. Sunset Shimmer had casted a wordless silencing charm upon the poor humanized unicorn.

Voice now taken away, Twilight would stop voicelessly screaming as she voicelessly gasped, clutching at her neck.

"Don't worry; it's a simple silencing charm. If you promise not to scream again, I'll _Finite_ the charm. Okay?"

At her hesitant nod, Sunset does another hand gesture, and Twilight would stare.

"What are you?" she is surprised she got her voice back. A part of her mind wondered what kind of magic it was to take away somepony's voice.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer. This is my boyfriend, Emerald Lightning."

"Yo," Emerald greets her with a lazy salute where he sat.

"And judging by the familiar Equestrian magic you have, you're a pony from my old home world, correct?"

The girl gasped. She was ready to explore this new world when she got through the mirror, to find Sunset Shimmer. She believed that it would take her awhile as this world was unexplored, unknown to much of Equestria. And yet, here was the pony that Princess Celestia described to her: having a mane that was a fiery red and yellow, almost like flames of the sun. But this Sunset Shimmer did not have the body of a pony or any fur on her.

"You're Sunset Shimmer?"

The couple glances at each other for a moment.

Sunset would face Twilight again. "Do you know me? Because I know I've never met you before... whatever your name is."

"My name's Twilight Sparkle," she answered.

"Okay, I never met you before, Miss Sparkle," said Sunset.

"What Sunset is trying to get to the point of is that to answer any questions you got going on in your head: This is Planet Earth. Instead of sentient ponies that occupy the land of Equestria, it's occupied by what you ponies would describe as near hairless monkeys called humans," Emerald explains. "I'm a human and I was born from this world. Sunset Shimmer was from your world before she ended up here years ago as a filly."

"And you got here through a magic portal mirror locked up in Canterlot Castle, am I right?" Sunset would ask Twilight.

Twilight was still distracted by how she looked; having hands now instead of hooves, these wiggly digits, or the lumps of flesh on her upper chest. Emerald would face palm when Twilight got grabby with her... yeah...

"Huh?" She stopped examining herself. "Oh... well not exactly. The magic mirror Princess Celestia described was brought over to the Crystal Empire when Princess Cadance took to ruling it."

"Princess Celestia?" Sunset would say, in a terse manner.

Twilight looks at the humanized Sunset.

"I'm Princess Celestia's student," she says, waiting to gauge the girl's reaction.

Sunset Shimmer would stare at Twilight, eyeing her with a bit of scrutiny. Twilight was warned by her mentor that Sunset Shimmer would likely lash out in anger if she learns she was her student. But instead of anger, the girl was sighing sadly?

"I guess after my little outburst, she quickly found a new student, huh?"

"Uhh..."

Sunset gets up and sits next to her boyfriend, who pulls her into his arms.

"Maybe a long time ago, I would have wanted to get revenge on Princess Celestia for denying me the knowledge I once sought after. Maybe, a long time ago, I would have studied many different forms of dark magic so I could murder her, or try and steal her power away and become an alicorn. But after I met Emerald here, and he offered me friendship, I started to change myself. Celestia hurt me a long time ago when she denied me as being her personal student, and I lashed out in anger before running away..."

Twilight didn't know what to say to that.

"Sunset and I could relate on several levels of hardship. Where she was alone and felt that power meant she was better than anyone else, I apparently was an orphan dumped upon my relatives after my real parents got murdered by a psychopath when I was a baby. I didn't learn of this until I was older, however, when records of my original name was found. Sunset Shimmer thirst for power and knowledge almost corrupted her, but when she ran away from Equestria and came to the human world, we met one another."

Emerald closed his eyes.

"I was five years old when my so-called uncle ditched me in a foreign city in a foreign country, like I was trash. I was lost, alone hurt, hungry, and having known nothing but hate and neglect, I distrusted adults easily, not wanting to get hurt. Then I saw a flash of light and when I investigated, I saw Sunset Shimmer. The first thing I did was give her the shirt that once belonged to my fat cousin so she wouldn't be naked anymore. I saw bitterness and hate in her eyes."

"And when I looked to the person who gave me the shirt, I saw Emerald's eyes filled with loneliness. We were completely different, total strangers. But we stuck together. I started to melt from the ice I built around my heart, allowing friendship to enter my life. We learned Emerald was magical just like I am, and that this world has a hidden society of magic users."

"What makes it all the more better is that as we grew up, we eventually met five girls, all whom were like us; mages." Sunset happily smiles. "Our dearest friends brought together by the magic of friendship: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie," the fiery redhead lists off the names, unaware of the shock that Twilight recognized the names listed.

"And the magic of friendship is what bonded us all together in the form of our cutie marks on our arms," Emerald reminded Sunset.

Sunset would look to Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, here in the human world, humans magical or non-magical do not have cutie marks. Emerald and I, and our five friends are the only humans on Earth with cutie marks. A flash of sparkles and light, and we each have these cutie marks that the humans would mistake as tattoos. Emerald's cutie mark apparently represents the magical potential that he holds within. His magical aura is very strong, almost stronger than mine, and he would use his powers if it means protecting those he cherishes."

Emerald showed his arm to Twilight, and there was a cutie mark that looked like an alteration to her own.

"Mine was originally power, but now reappearing again on my human form, I now believe it represents the power of bonds, as I have allowed friendship into my life early on before I got lost in a sea of hatred and darkness." Sunset revealed hers, which was a sun-like symbol of two halved colors. It looks like it represented balance by the coloration. "Applejack is a farm girl, born and raised on her family-owned orchard Sweet Apple Acres. Hers is three small red delicious apples. She's always honest, can tell if you're lying or not, and is a great judge of character. Rainbow's is a white cloud with rainbow lightning bolt, representing her athleticism, her need for adrenaline-fueled sports, and how loyal she is to her friends."

Emerald continues from Sunset's explanation. "Fluttershy's is three butterfly marks, and she is the kindest gentlest soul in all of Canterlot City, even if she is shy most of the time. She is also a caregiver of small animals and enjoys working at the Pet Adoption Center and Animal Shelter. Pinkie Pie is a girl from an Amish family, but she is always a happy-go-lucky girl with a penchant for smiles, parties, and pranks. She will always cheer you up with laughter, so it's no wonder a trio of party balloons represents her character. And Rarity's cutie mark is a trio of crystal diamonds. She's from a rich family, had a mother who was a very successful fashion designer and modeler, and would grow up following her mother's footsteps of being a fashionista. She is however a very generous person."

Twilight Sparkle would listen intently, stunned that in this world there are apparently humans that were like alternative versions of her friends, and were just like her friends in Equestria right down to a T. The more and more she listened, the more and more she was fascinated by all of this. It was like beyond the magic mirror, this was an alternative version of Equestria; instead of ponies, it was creatures called humans. And Sunset Shimmer was not an angry pony seeking revenge. She was radiating happiness, and even said she enjoyed the magic of friendship. This concept of the magic of friendship, they were similar bonds that allowed her to meet and forever befriend five of the greatest ponies in Equestria. Sunset Shimmer was likely her counterpart in this world.

"I wish I could apologize to Celestia, but I have made this world my home now. And I would never leave Emerald or my friends for anything," Sunset tells Twilight.

Emerald smiles softly. "Hey babe, you should help Twilight get used to walking on two legs instead of walking like a pony. I'm going to get dinner started."

"Sure," she replies, as they share a quick kiss on the lips before she got off him. Emerald stands and heads for the stairs. "Let me help you learn how to walk like a human. And I would like to know more about Princess Celestia. Like why did she send you to look for me after twelve years?"

She would help Twilight up off the couch.

So, do you remember that particular necklace that Princess Celestia gave Twilight prior to her entering the portal? Well, its magic was still working, and it was committing to magical memory everything it was hearing and seeing.

Twilight found it a bit difficult to accept this new body in the twenty minutes that passed, but there was one thing that she was glad did not change: magic. She still had her magic in this new form, however her wings were now gone. She did not voice the fact she was an alicorn previously, remembering that Princess Celestia once said Sunset's outburst and her thirst for knowledge was once her desire of wanting to become an alicorn like her. If Sunset Shimmer learned that she had become what she couldn't be as a filly, she may react in anger.

"Well... it was your threat you made against her. She was worried that here, you may have become evil and gave me the task of finding you. If you were bad, I would have to defeat you in a magic duel and bring you back to Equestria. But I can see that you've changed for the better. When you spoke about the magic of friendship, it reminded me of how I was friendless a long time ago. But friendship is a very wonderful thing to have, stronger than any magic in all of Equestria. Friendship is what brought me together with five girls who became _my_ greatest friends, and my greatest treasures in my heart."

Sunset smiles softly. "If only I wasn't as stubborn when I was a filly, have taken Princess Celestia's teachings to heart, maybe things would have been different. But, that's all in the past and I can't change what I had done. The worst that could have happened is that I never would have allowed friendship in my heart long after leaving Equestria on that night Emerald and I encountered each other."

Twilight was grasping the concept of walking on two legs. She also got used to the fact she had hands on her front legs (arms), and these hands had these fingers. Of course, they weren't like the hands that the Minotaur race had; hers was smaller and feminine.

"You really care for him, do you?" Twilight asks.

"And he loves me," Sunset replied. "We've been together since we were fourteen years old. Our love for one another is something that can ever break apart."

Twilight smiles. Idly in her mind, however, she's reminded of her friend Lyra Heartstrings, a mare who had a fascination with hands. She looks upon her new appendages once again, fascinated that they weren't hooves. Maybe that's why Spike liked to tease her sometimes regarding opposable thumbs.

_Am I glad Lyra's not here. She'd go bonkers if she had these hands she's obsessed about..._

=0=0=0=0=

In the home of two ponies in Ponyville, Lyra looks up suddenly, paused in mid-bite of the peanut butter crunch zap apple jam sandwich.

"Why do I suddenly feel like choking Twilight for having hands?"

Bon Bon would hear this, and she would use the book she's reading to bonk her best friend on the head like one would discipline a pet that was acting disobedient, while casting an annoyed glare.

=0=0=0=0=

"Well, Sunset Shimmer, if I can be perfectly honest," Twilight speaks up, "I would have been glad to offer you my hoof in friendship if we had met a long time ago."

Sunset smiles to Twilight.

_Am I glad Lyra's not here,_ thought Sunset Shimmer, as she watches Twilight walk unaided, _she'd go nuts if she learned that magic talking ponies not from the Wizarding World were indeed real..._

=0=0=0=0=

At a downtown apartment complex in downtown Canterlot, Lyra, a muggleborn witch, looks up suddenly, pausing in mid-bite of her meatball marinara Swiss cheese sub sandwich from Subway.

"Why do I suddenly feel like choking Sunset for hiding someone who's a magical talking pony in disguise?"

Bon Bon, a muggle who has magical relatives in the family, would hear this. And with the _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_ book she was reading would bonk her best friend on the top of her head in the manner of a pet owner disciplining a disobedient dog.

"Just because you're a muggleborn witch and unicorns and pegasi exist in the Wizarding World, doesn't mean you can continuously apply the cartoon _My Little Pony_ to them." And Bon Bon would give Lyra an annoyed glare when she stated this fact.

Lyra shrugs, ignoring the bonk to the head, and continues eating her sandwich whilst enjoying the Complete Edition of _Soul Eater _on DVD.

=0=0=0=0=

Why did the two ponies in human form suddenly feel like face palming (face hoofing)?

Regardless, Twilight would grasp the concept of standing on two legs, and with a flash of magic by Sunset's hands, the clothes that Emerald brought down two hours ago was now donned on Twilight giving her a form of modesty.

"I have never seen clothes like this before. It's so... common-looking," Twilight stated.

The clothes that Sunset magically conjured onto Twilight consists of a purple knee-length dress, a buttoned white blouse and a dark pink sweater vest worn overtop, and knee-high socks.

"In this world, humans aren't covered in a coat like ponies are, so they wear clothes," Sunset answers. "Emerald got some of my old clothes that would fit you so you can wear them until we can figure out a way to get you back home."

"Wait a minute... back home?"

Sunset looks at Twilight with a forlorn look.

"You're stranded here in this world, Twilight Sparkle. As far as I know, there is no definite connection or portal that links back to Equestria," she drops the bombshell. "Otherwise I would have sent you back the moment you crashed into our yard."

Twilight's eyes shrunk, a slow increasing dose of horror showing up.

Princess Celestia sent her on this mission to find Sunset Shimmer, to find out if she's still a bad pony or not. She's not, that she can clearly see as Sunset has found friends and changed her ways for the better. But now finding out that going through the magical mirror from Equestria to this world was basically a one-way trip? How would she get back home to her mentor, to her friends and sister-in-law?

This was horrible!

"Twilight Sparkle, calm yourself," the fiery redhead yelled to the increasing panic rising on Twilight's face. "Look, we'll figure out a way to find a way to get a portal connecting back to Equestria, alright? This world has magic so my friends and I can look into some books from the Golden Oaks Books and Branches hidden magic wing. The Wizarding World is full of mysteries not even today's modern mages know of. I'm sure we can find something that can help us with this particular predicament."

"Okay... okay..."

She was not fine, clearly, but Sunset was trying to keep her from freaking out.

"Can you walk on your own now, Twilight?"

"Yeah. I got the hang of it." She almost stumbled, but caught her balance.

Sunset would magick the PS3 controller to her hand, hold the Home button until a menu pops up on screen, and she proceeds to shutting down the console device, before turning the TV off.

"Let's go upstairs and see what Emerald has scrounged up for food."

Twilight Sparkle had to learn when it came to eating like a human, meaning how to learn using the fork using her hands. In this case, it was a wonderful leafy green salad with light honey ranch dressing, some chopped beets, carrots, broccoli, tossed cashew crumbles, and garlic-toasted bread croutons. Emerald went full vegetarian for tonight's dinner, to accommodate their (unexpected) third guest from Equestria.

Emerald learned about who Twilight Sparkle was, and why she was even here on Earth in the first place. He confirmed to Twilight that as far as either knew, there was no return portal that would link to Equestria. Or, for that matter, the living beings on Earth magical or non-magical do not even know of the existence of other out-of-dimensional worlds. This did make Twilight a bit upset that she was trapped with no way of getting back home, but Emerald promised the girl that they would help her feel welcome while she's here on Earth.

As night rolled on, Twilight Sparkle was made a bed on the couch in the living room, with pillow and blanket while Emerald and Sunset were in bed upstairs. Twilight would not be asleep, however. She was thinking back to everything that happened since she woke up in this form. Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia's former student, was not the bad pony the princess was worried she would be. The boy that she was with was her lover. He was her first friend when she left Equestria. Through him, Sunset Shimmer learned about friendship.

However, there-in lays the problem: Sunset Shimmer was trapped in this world with no way of returning to Equestria. But she had made a new life in this human world. And now, after she herself had on the behest of Princess Celestia, traveled through the same portal Sunset went through and is now stranded in the human world.

"What am I going to do?"

She lifts her hand up, examining it. She saw Sunset wave her hand and use magic without any magical focus such as a horn. She closed her eyes. Concentrate...

Concentrate...

A spark is felt inside her. Her eyes open. She closes them again and concentrates. Soon a soft aura of magic grasps the small couch pillow on the other couch, and it levitates. When she opens her eyes, she smiles, seeing her magical aura levitating the pillow. Releasing her hold, the pillow gently plops back down again.

"Okay, so I can channel my magic in this world without my unicorn horn. That's good."

She spies the necklace that she took off, left hanging on a hook on the wall. The only light in this furbished basement came from the fish tank that was behind the L-shaped couch. The gemstone from the necklace twinkles softly, innocently. She would try and get some sleep, but it she would not have a most peaceful night, thinking about her family, her friends, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance...

=0=0=0=0=

In the early morning hours of the following day, an old Volkswagen pulls up into the teacher parking lot of Trottingham Jr High. This car belonged to the principle of the school, Discord. Yes, kinda strange for a man like Discord who enjoys being the cool adult at his school would own an old car model like a Volkswagen. You'd expect him to own a sports car or something...

Today was another day of studying and learning, and insuring the children got a good education as they enter these doors. Discord wore a brown suit with gray white-striped tie, a light gray buttoned blouse, and brown slacks with blue suede shoes. The very dark gray-haired man in his forties with white graying hairlines along the sides was humming to the tune of _Radio Ga Ga_ when he stops. He lifts up his round orange-tinted sunglasses, revealing his golden yellow eyes. There sprawled on the steps leading to the school's front doors was a student's bookbag.

"What's this now? Somebody lost their bag, it seems."

He would pick up the manila white-colored bookbag with a single flap that is held closed by a large clasp button of a six-pointed purple/pink star. Looking closely, he could see words etched upon the metal along the lining of the star: Property of Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight Sparkle? Now I know I don't have any student who goes by that name." He gently rubs along the white tuff of beard hanging off his chin. "Hmm, Sparkle... maybe she's related to Shining Armor and Dusk Shine over at Canterlot High? I should give Celestia a call."

Shouldering the bag, Discord continues on his way to the front doors of his school. Greeting the faculty that arrived early like him, he enters his office. He sets the bookbag down on one of the chairs, and turns on his customized home-made lamp he skillfully crafted after his imagination. In other words: Principle Discord has a Discord (draconequus) lamp. The office was nice and spacious, with a bookcase having various books, some photos hung on the wall, and three photo stands decorated a part of his sectional-styled computer desk. One in particular was of him and his young daughter Miriam, or as her friends nicknamed her, Screwball.

Taking out his phone, he dials Celestia's number. But it went straight to voice mail.

He sighed. "I was hoping she'd be awake by now. Oh well." Beep. "Hello Celestia Morningstar, it's me, Discord de Drakon. Listen, once you get this voice mail, call me at my school. I found a student's bookbag on my way to the doors and I believe it may belong to one of your two students attending your school, Shining Armor or his little brother Dusk Shine. Call me. Laters."

And he hangs up after giving his voice mail message.

* * *

**So that's where Twilight's bag ended up...**

**Twilight has met not only Sunset Shimmer, but she has also met Emerald Lightning. But here is the plot twist: there's no return portal to Equestria. There is one out there, somewhere, hidden in the Wizarding World.**

**So, the new adventure of Twilight Sparkle in the human world begins...**


	4. Twilight Sparkle III

**My Sweet Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I don't own any of the official characters from _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling is the writer behind the entire series and holds ownership. I don't own anything that appears in cameo from anime/manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, cartoons, books/novels, and etcetera. All I own are any Original Characters used for filler.

**Author's Note:** This is a doozy of a chapter. I almost hit the 7,000 word count with this one (excluding disclaimer, author's note, and post script). I guess I should make some clarifications for some of our humanized pony counterparts that will be making an appearance in the story.

The Golden Seven (Emerald Lightning, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie) are junior year students of Canterlot High along with Soarin, Shining Armor, Cadance, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Derpy, Time Turner, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Bulk Biceps, Cloudchaser, Flitter, Thunderlane, Zecora, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and more as I get further into this story.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Pipsqueak, Rumble, Dusk Shine, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are freshman students of Canterlot High.

The adults in the story thus far are Celestia, Luna, and Discord. The next character to emerge in the story under the adult category will surprise you...

* * *

Elsewhere in the city that's slowly waking up for another day, the alarm clock buzzes in the bedroom of Sunset Shimmer and Emerald Lightning. A hand soon smacks it down, silencing the device. The time reads 6:30 am.

"Time for school, Sunset..."

A groan is heard from under a pillow. "Thank god this is the last week of school. Celestia lets us all out on Friday."

"And don't forget that next week we go back just for finals testing and all that crap," Emerald mutters, tossing the blankets off and sitting up. He's only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. "Go see how Twilight slept, Sunset. I'll be in the shower."

The teen heads to the bathroom, leaving Sunset to yawn and try and wake up. She does eventually and heads for the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, she sees Twilight asleep, sprawled on the couch half-dangling and the blanket half covering her.

Well, she looked to have had a good enough sleep for being a human.

Sunset quietly tiptoes to Twilight before gently nudging her shoulder. This had the effect of making her groan in her sleep, as she slowly wakes up. When she opens her eyes, she sees Sunset hovering above her.

"Good morning, Twilight," Sunset greets the girl.

"It's morning?"

"For us it is. The sun's going to rise up soon anyway so might as well get up. Emerald's taking a shower. We got school so I am wondering what you're going to do for the day?"

"You're going to school?" she asks.

"Yeah. Of course, this is the last week of schooling before we're let out for summer vacation."

As Sunset explained to Twilight the differences of schooling in the two worlds, upstairs Emerald was scrubbing his favorite brand of Old Spice shampoo into his hair. His mind was in a whirl of thoughts; Twilight Sparkle being in this world, having no place to stay at, and how would they explain her to their friends.

"Damn… how are we going to handle a humanized pony stranded in our world?"

He quickly finishes his shower before shutting the water off and he steps out. Sticking his head out the bathroom door leading to the kitchen, he shouted down the stairs to Sunset the shower was free before returning to the bedroom.

"Well, Emerald's getting dressed so I'm going to take my quick shower," she said, "Ask him what you would like for breakfast, Twilight."

"Okay," she responds softly, as Sunset heads up the stairs again.

Twilight lets out a sigh, as she practices using her magic in this form to fold the blanket up and refluff the pillow. She did not know what to do. Sunset Shimmer has a life to live, she's stuck here in the human world, and her saddle bag's missing…

She grabs her necklace and puts it on again before ascending the stairs and looks to her right. This must be the kitchen. There was Emerald wearing pants, but was shirtless.

"Good morning, Twilight Sparkle."

"Good morning," she replies, looking out the window. It was cloudy outside, but the skies regardless were slowly getting brighter. "So, who is in charge of raising the sun here?"

"No one," he answers, taking out the pancake flour mix from the cupboard.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"The Earth orbits the sun. The weather governs itself. Basically, magic does not manipulate the weather or how the stars and planets move. How things operate is different than Equestria, Twilight."

"How's that possible?" she asks.

"Universal physics, I guess? For as long as humans have existed, we've adapted to survive. Today by the look of the clouds, it's going to be another rainy day. This time I'm making sure we bring our umbrellas before we go to school."

Emerald mixes up the pancake flour mix with water, as the griddle heats up on the stove.

"Would you like some pancakes?"

Twilight just takes a seat at the table in the dining room. Emerald shrugs.

"Twilight, are you going to be okay by yourself while we're gone for the day?"

"Huh?" She refocuses on the now. "Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just... I never realized how vastly different this world is from my home."

Emerald nods, as the sizzling is heard from the first batch of small pancakes being poured on the hot griddle.

"I understand. Sunset told me how Equestria was like. It would be cool to control weather here in this world like in Equestria, but humans can never fully harness the power of Mother Nature, even the humans with magic like me. We got some books that Sunset and I collect from our years growing up kept in the study room. I guess you could read through them today if you like to read."

When he looks to her, he sees a light shine in her eyes. He smiled; guess she likes to read.

"I guess you like to read, huh?"

"Of course I do! It would be an experience learning of knowledge that you humans have here in this world and how different or similar it may be to Equestrian knowledge."

Emerald chuckles. "Well, you are welcome to read all the books that we got in our study, Twilight."

"Thank you," she replies. But then she frowned. "But I'm worried. When I woke up in your company, I didn't find my saddle bag with me."

"Ah, Sunset told me about that last night before we went to sleep. Don't worry, usually items that turn up missing tend to find themselves either at the police station, at one of the three schools in Canterlot City, or a kind neighbor would find it and make a report about a missing item to the police, and then post fliers up in the city and make a post of it on Canterlot's main website on the internet."

Twilight blinked.

"Internet?"

He stared, flipping the pancakes to the other side so they turn out golden brown.

"Oh right... you ponies don't have world-expanding internet. That's something we'll show you later."

Sunset is heard walking into the kitchen, drying her hair up completely and wearing her bathrobe.

"Did you know it started to drizzle five minutes ago?"

Emerald shakes his head. "Nope. Looks like it was going to rain again..."

The telephone started to ring. With Emerald busy with the food, Sunset walks over to the phone hanging on the wall near the sliding door partition and presses speaker.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asks.

_"Sunset, darling! It's Rarity,"_ the sophisticated voice of a well-pampered young lady is heard on the device. Twilight stared in wonder; the voice sounded so much like HER Rarity.

"Rarity, honey! Good morning! How are you?" Sunset responds with a happier tone.

"Hello, Rarity!" Emerald shouted from the kitchen.

A giggle is heard on speaker phone.

_"Good morning, you two! If only this morning wasn't so drab and gray. We were rained on all day yesterday and now it's raining again. I can't debut my summer clothes if it's raining!"_

The two laugh softly. Oh fashionable Rarity...

"Don't worry, sweetie, it's going to clear up sooner or later," said Sunset as she grabbed the TV remote on the table near Twilight's arms, and the TV was flipped on to one of Canterlot's local channel CAN-16, the NBC channel. They just tuned to CAN-16 doing their daily weather report.

_"I hope so. I would love to just get outside the school for once and study outside on the field instead of being cooped up in classrooms."_

"Soon, school will be let out, and then we'll all be able to see the creative genius that is our Rarity in her sewing room," Emerald says, pouring new pancake batches on the griddle. He also tended to the eggs on another seasoned iron skillet.

_"Sunset, Emerald, can you two do me a huge favor? My darling little sister never returned home since school was let out yesterday. Love Tap, Button's mother, called me and told me that her son and my sister were hanging out again, and I believe Sweetie Belle forget that it's unlady like for someone like her to be sleeping over at a boy's house... a boy who is as hormonal as she is."_

Sunset giggles.

"They're fourteen years old, Rarity. Not that young when Emerald and I started to date each other. Better get used to Button Mash being a potential in-law to the family," she tells her friend.

Rarity sighs. But the two knew this sigh was not one of disappointment. A chuckle is heard afterward.

_"Can you make sure Sweetie Belle and her boyfriend – if they're not already dating – are brought to school on time before you two leave?"_

"Sure thing, Rarity. We'll see you at school later?"

_"Thank you both so much!"_ she says. _"Yes, I'll see you at school later with the rest of the girls. Bye!"_

And a click is heard, indicating Rarity has hung up the phone. Sunset presses a button to end the call on their end.

"Get the food ready, Em. I'm going to get dressed and make a phone call to the Mash residence."

"Okay, babe," he replies, flipping the pancakes like a seasoned chef.

Twilight inhaled the aroma in the air. "It smells good."

"Well, normally I'd have some sausage or pork bacon cooking on the stove, but I'm being courteous for your sake, Twilight. I know that ponies are herbivores in nature."

"You eat meat?" she asks after a short bout of silence.

"Humans by nature are omnivores. Human nutrition is the provision to obtain the essential nutrients necessary to support life and health. In general, people can survive for two to eight weeks without food, depending on stored body fat and muscle mass. However our diet is wild; some of us will eat the proper nutrition's a human body is required to have, sometimes a person may not enjoy eating meat products and stick to a vegetarian's diet, and sometimes people will eat more proteins and other foods, but will eat less or no vegetables. Then there are those with diets that differ from country to country. And even then, the nutrition a human gets depends on how that person lives in life; if you're living in a poor environment or poverty, you get less food and thus less energy."

"Oh... I guess I understand," she said. "The Griffins in their homeland have a similar diet like humans, although they are more carnivore than omnivore, as you described."

"A race of lion bird hybrids would see them eating more meat than a perfect balance of meats and vegetables. Sunset and I enjoy having a good nutritional diet; that means getting the recommended servings of foods in the Food Pyramid. I'll show you a graph of it later. If we ever introduce you to our friend Fluttershy, you two will get along well; she's a vegetarian and does not eat meat. We're all polite regarding her choices in food. Sunset and I whenever Applejack's family holds their Friends and Family Barbeque Party every 4th of July will always remember to bring the tofu burgers and tofu dogs for Fluttershy."

He finishes cooking the pancakes and the eggs, serving them all up on two plates before bringing the plates to the dining table. He returns with three forks, and three more dinner plates followed by the butter and syrup. He handles pouring glasses of orange juice into three glasses.

"Take how many you would be comfortable eating Twilight. I'd like to know how a human's cooking is."

"It does smell heavenly," she says, taking for now two pancakes. She had to get used to having these hands; many times when Spike would make sunflower pancakes, he would be the one who pours the right desire of maple syrup on her pancakes after each stack has been lightly smeared with the creamy butter.

Emerald watches her actions.

"You're getting better with the hands," he points out.

"Normally I'd do this with my horn, but I don't have it anymore in this body. I'm still glad I can feel my magic in this form. Also, my assistant Spike, who I raised ever since I hatched him from an egg, took care of the meals."

"Hatched?"

"Yeah. Spike is a dragon. He's still a baby dragon, but he's very dependable. And of course I also love him very much. Since I basically raised him from his hatchling days, he's smarter than most of the wild dragons in Equestria, and had adapted to a pony's diet; although he still likes to feed on gemstones now and then."

"Ah. He sounds like a well liked guy," comments Emerald. Guess that is one of the similarities between their worlds: Equestria has dragons, and the Wizarding World has dragons.

She smiles, pouring the right amount of maple syrup on her pancakes. "Spike means everything to me."

"So, you're kind of like his mother in a sense," he comments.

That stopped her, as she sets the bottle down. She thinks back to everything the two have done together, long after moving to Ponyville after she has met five mares who would become her best friends in the whole world. It's never occurred to her that having raised Spike since he hatched from an egg, she would be something like a mother to him. And Spike loved her very much; expressing this fact through the great meals they have together, or how he'll make sure that she didn't go overboard when it came to studying the element of magic itself through the many tests and quizzes sent by Princess Celestia. A warming smile starts to form on her face.

"I never thought of it like that. But it makes sense. I basically hatched him so... that would make me the mother figure in his life."

Emerald is seen smiling. This smile reflected hers.

"Bonds, whether they are of family, familiar, friends, or love relations, are something to cherish, Twilight. So never forget that, okay?"

_Wow, he's so knowledgeable,_ she thought. "Don't worry," she replied, "I won't."

Just something to look forward to when she ever finds a way to return to Equestria; being able to see the faces of her friends and loved ones again.

"Well, I just finished talking with Love Tap. Sweetie Belle and Button Mash were on a gaming marathon in his room. Thankfully those two didn't do anything inappropriate. Button Mash was sleeping on his bedroom floor while Sweetie Belle slept on his bed. Those two are awake, but Love Tap promised to send me the photos she quietly snapped so I can duplicate them and give one to Rarity. I know she'd like to tease Sweetie Belle with this on the wedding day."

Emerald laughs.

"Wow. So it's expected for those two to have wedding bells in their future, huh?"

Sunset sits down at the table, and grabs her stack and two eggs.

"Love Tap is making those two breakfast and then she'll send them over to us. We're giving those two a ride to school, after all. I made sure to take out some of my old clothes that would likely fit Sweetie Belle so she'll have fresh clothes to wear for the day."

"I'm wondering about the rest of their Kliq," stated Emerald, referring to Sweetie Belle's three best friends Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed, and Button Mash's group of best friends Pipsqueak and Rumble.

"Likely some friendly banter and teasing. The usual for normal fourteen year old teenagers. Our friends were doing something similar with us when we started dating, excluding the party Pinkie planned for our getting together."

Emerald sighed. "Yeah, but most kids our age or younger are already knowledgeable about sex in this day and age, or have done it already."

Sunset shrugs. They would count in the category of having tasted one another, if you get the meaning.

"The 90s and 80s had it better. We millennials are blamed for most things by the older generations before us. They created the problems, but expect us to clean up their crap."

"That's humans for ya," Emerald quips, taking a biteful of fluffy buttermilk pancakes.

Twilight just eats silently, listening to this banter.

=0=0=0=0=

There was a beautiful young woman with sapphire blue hair with grayish persian blue streaks here and there, at a length that reached to the shoulders in a curly wavy hair style. Her moderate cyan blue eyes glitter with mirth towards her sister, dressed in a purple heart-colored suit with black tie a secretary would wear at business meetings. She is sitting across from her older sister's desk, a leg proper over the other revealing the blue high heels she wore, and the thigh-highs covering her sexy legs.

The two sisters were like Discord, when it comes to punctuality; being the first to arrive at the school before the first wave of students do to prepare for the day of learning.

"So Discord called you again, huh sister?" she asks, after they had heard the message left behind by the principle of Trottingham Jr. High.

Celestia would blush a bit, taking her iPhone back from Luna. "Nothing like that. I am curious however on the message Discord left me on my voice mail."

If you were told Luna and Celestia were sisters, you'd likely not believe that person. Luna had a skin tone that was a light tan, one that accentuated her natural beauty. Celestia on the other was the lighter of the two, a healthy flesh pink skin tone that also gave her natural beauty an almost goddess-like quality. Not to mention she had hair that was much different than Luna's in the coloring department. It was waist-length in a wavy curly manner similar to Luna's style, with the colors of light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope. The colors blended with one another that made her hair colors look natural (which they are). Unlike Luna who wears a business skirt, Celestia stuck to the cerise-purple slacks for her selected outfit with the pale yellow top, white blouse no tie, and red high heels.

Luna nods. "It sounds like Shining Armor and Dusk Shine have a relative who lost his or her belongings near Trottingham. So, will you be going to visit Discord later?"

"Yes, Luna. I trust you can keep an eye on the office while I step out during lunch?" she asks her sister, while she pulls up Discord's number on her cell and then sends him a text message.

Luna nods. "Of course, Tia. It's not hard keeping an eye on the office and ensuring all the hormonally-charged teenagers in the school don't burn it to the ground."

Celestia laughs softly, knowing that her Lulu was only making a harmless joke. Although with the school year rapidly closing on them all, she wondered what outrageous prank the seniors are plotting to cap off a year of school... just as long as it didn't involve her car again being trapped in the cafeteria. How the seniors managed that with half the number keeping their magic to an absolute zero will forever be a mystery.

Luna looks at her sister when a fleeting smile crossed the older woman's face.

"What are you thinking about this time, Tia?"

"The senior prank from last year," she answers.

Luna laughs aloud. "Oh yes! I do recall that! We had to take out the windows and place some ramps just so you can drive your car out of the school. That was hilarious!"

There are photos of that senior prank still floating around former students' Tumblr and Facebook profiles on the internet, and still spread about on Twitter. Of course Canterlot High has its own Tumblr page and under the senior pranks tag, that post has up to 10,000+ likes and reblogs. It was all in good fun, of course; every student that ever graces the halls of Canterlot High took a liking to Celestia and Luna.

Celestia smiles ruefully towards Luna, her pale heliotrope pink eyes staring right down her cyan blue eyes.

"I'll remind you that it could very easily have been YOUR car they used, Lulu."

"You usually drive us to school each and every day," Luna reminds Celestia. "Plus I only drive my car when the kids are out of school for the summer, or when you take an absence of sick days."

She stands up from her chair and makes for the exit. But as she goes through, she sticks her head back in and gives her sister a last parting shot of friendly banter.

"Just promise me Tia you and Discord do not get lost in the flirting during your lunch date."

And she's quick to close the door just as one of Celestia's favorite unicorn pony plushies hit the wooden surface. With a flicker of her magic, she levitates her plushy doll back to the shelf behind her.

"Oh Lulu," she says with a sigh, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks.

She looks to the clock that is hung on her wall, shaped like an elegant sun; it was five minutes to 7:00 am. It's time to greet her students again. She hoped to speak with Sunset Shimmer and Emerald Lightning; they were one of her favorite students since they arrived to her school three years ago with the rest of the five girls they hang out with.

7:25 rolled by and in the student parking lot, Emerald pulls up to his designated parking spot. The two older teens get out before Sunset pulls her seat forward far enough so that their younger passengers can climb out.

Out steps Button Mash, a green-eyed teen with chestnut brown hair similar in messiness as Emerald's hair and he wore a baseball cap of Kentucky's NFL team, but in reverse. His clothing consists of black jeans with a small tear over the right knee, white sneakers, and striped white and brown polo shirt with an unzipped black vest. Button Mash looks to the watch he wore that was designed after the Pokégear from the Pokémon games.

And next to Button Mash was Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle. The clothes she's wearing (loaned by Sunset) was a modest knee-length skirt in a soft purple color, with a white buttoned shirt. The grass green-eyed girl took to wearing her light pink sleeveless wool jumper from the other day over the shirt, and still had her white and pink sneakers. Her hair was similar in curliness and length to Rarity's but was a grayish mulberry tint with a few streaks of light grayish rose accenting her hair.

"Thanks for giving us a ride, Emerald," Sweetie thanked the older teen.

"You two should be more careful," Emerald informs the two freshmen students of Canterlot High.

"Hey, we're not doing it like you and Sunset are," said Button Mash.

"Now, now, Button Mash, they're just caring for us," Sweetie Belle tells Button, holding his hand.

"I know. But I get enough from mom about safe sex and all that stuff. It's like she expects me to go to the dark side of the internet."

"But haven't we already been corrupted the moment we explored the internet when we were much younger?' Sweetie Belle threw the question into the air, in which Button Mash just shrugged.

Sunset face palms. Emerald chuckles a bit, as Sweetie Belle pulls Button Mash off towards the school, likely to find their friends in the cafeteria, leaving the two older teens by themselves.

"Well, Love would likely tan her son's hide if he ever got Sweetie Belle pregnant."

Sunset turns on Emerald. "Emerald, don't even mention that word around Rarity or she'll go into one of her crazed moods."

Emerald sighed. "I know, honey, I know. But still, you gotta wonder what they're really doing when they believe they're alone with no reasonable adult around for miles."

"Typical teenage stuff... either that or Button Mash really is a one-track boy when it comes to gaming..."

And here she looks to Emerald. He blinks, before realizing what she was hinting at. He gives her a fake scandalized look.

"Now I tell you darling Sunset Shimmer, I do not have a one-track mind when it comes to gaming!"

"I know." She gives him a saucy look. "You make the time to feel me up when I'm the one with the game controller."

In response to that statement, Emerald slaps her on the butt getting a response from her ("EEP!") and he runs away with a cackle, making sure to hit the lock button on the starter to lock the car up.

"Emerald Lightning! You pervert!" she yells giving chase, red-faced.

Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot were nearby when they saw their antics and break out into laughs.

"Those two always make me smile," comments Spitfire, the orange-haired teen wiping the tears from her eyes.

Soarin was grinning. "You know, Emerald told me that he was planning to have Sunset and their friends pull off something that people will remember on the last day of school. Something involving fashionable high-class suits, sunglasses, and the Turks Theme from Final Fantasy VII..."

Fleetfoot smirked, brushing away some strands of her light silver hair from her eyes. "I'd love to see that. The cameras will be out and snappin' pictures as soon as they walk into the school."

Sunset soon caught up with Emerald inside the school cafeteria, glomping him from behind, before smacking him in the chest, eliciting laughter from their five best friends. All of them were sitting together at what was known to be their designated table in the cafeteria.

Applejack always takes to wearing her father's Stenson, only taking it off when the teachers politely ask her to during classes. Her typical clothing always consists of buttoned shirts and jeans, with women's cowboy boots. And the girl always tied her blonde hair back into her signature ponytail she's been known for as a child. Pinkie Pie typically wore comfortable clothes that were Japanese Kei in style, in bright cheerful colors. Pink plays a color accent theme to her clothing. Currently, it was a poofy knee-length pink dress, dark pink shirt with a puffy black unzipped winter's vest, knee-high socks with decorated blue and yellow balloons printed on them, and heart pink sneakers with blue laces.

Fluttershy liked to wear simple but comfortable dresses and either sandals or sneakers. As it was summer, she was dipping into her summer clothes. Today she wore jeans and a sweater because of the cloudy weather Canterlot was experiencing. Rainbow Dash wore baggy stonewash blue jeans with blue sneakers with white laces, a black t-shirt and a sleeveless sky blue hoodie with the image of her cutie mark pictured on the back of it. Her hair was as her name depicted; the colors of the rainbow. Red, orange, and yellow frames the front at short lengths and at the sides, and green, blue, and purple for the longer lengths of her hair that formed a natural ponytail about the length below her shoulders.

"Smack my ass again and it'll be the couch," she threatens him as the two sit down at the table with their friends.

"Sorry babe. But your earlier comment warranted that type of response."

"Ah don't even wanna know," comments Applejack, stifling her giggles.

"I do," said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, stop," said Fluttershy, already her cheeks were heating with a faint blush. She didn't wish to know what kind of friendly innuendo the couple was saying again to each other.

The couple decline to repeat their earlier act outside, as they turn to Rarity.

"So," Emerald speaks up, "We brought Button Mash and Sweetie Belle to school."

"Thanks you two," she said, repositioning the royal purple beret she's wearing for the day.

"So, I see you're going fashionable today despite the clouds," comments Sunset.

Rarity was a girl who always liked to dress in different clothes, much of them created by her own hands. Helping run the Carousel Boutique for her mother, Rarity already knew much about sales and running what is considered a family business. Today's clothing outfit for Rarity: a long-sleeved turtleneck blackberry purple sweater that doubles as a type of onesie-style dress, white fitting jeans that fit her sexy figure and comfortable white shoes with pink laces. This outfit really brought out the blue in her sapphire-colored eyes.

"I thought to go with a French-like flair for the day," she says, swaying back her long curly purple hair.

There were some guys that were already complimenting Rarity's beauty.

"You look marvelous today, Rarity," Principle Celestia comments, walking up to the group.

"Good morning, Principle Celestia," they greet the woman, Pinkie Pie throwing a small burst of confetti into the air with a fun kazoo-like sound echoing from literally nowhere.

She smiles to the Golden Seven. "Good morning, my precious students. How are you preparing for the finals exams next week?"

"We're doing well, Principle Celestia. It's hard to imagine that three years have already gone by. Next year, we're all going to be seniors," said Rainbow Dash.

"Wonder what the seniors themselves are plannin' for the yearly prank send-off," Applejack rattles off, eyeing some of the students who were seniors in their area of the animated cafeteria.

Celestia smiles kindly. "As long as they don't use my car for the prank like last year, I'm sure it will be humorous for us all."

The seven all chuckle, recalling that fun memory. There was one photo of that senior prank on Tumblr that depicted the seven friends with Celestia posing in front of the vehicle. Emerald has a physical copy pinned to the photo album back home.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy the day today despite the cloudy weather." And Celestia winks at Pinkie Pie, whom giggles. The others all were happy smiles as Celestia walks off to converse with other students hanging out with their friends or preparing for the school day to begin.

=0=0=0=0=

As the day continued on into the noon hours, the rain had stopped. However it was still going to be a cloudy day. Twilight Sparkle was left alone at Emerald and Sunset's home, and she was let into their study room in which the spacious room had plenty of books to read. She was eager to study the books and the knowledge, history, and the like that this world held. Her friends would always say she was the bookish type (Rainbow Dash affectionately calling her a bookworm), and she would agree with them. Knowledge always fascinated her. The knowledge humans had and recorded was going to be fun to read, in her mind.

Before the couple left, Emerald had prepared Twilight her lunch, which was a salad similar to last night's dinner and left it in the refrigerator, telling her to take it out and enjoy if she ever got hungry. It was nice of him to do that for her. Currently, she was reading a science book in the living room, comfortable on the plush couch, and the radio turned off.

As she reads, she idly uses her magic to levitate some small objects around the living room, making sure to place them back where they were. It was not hard for her to use her magic in this body; she had to focus a bit harder as she did not have her unicorn horn.

She closes the book, memorizing the page she was at.

_"Magical children in this world have magic wands to help them practice and harness their magic at a young age. Even after we enter adulthood, the wand that we get as a child still remains one of our vital tools, similar to a unicorn's horn being their vital tool to cast or create magic in Equestria. There are few, very few, who are capable of using what most wizards and witches call wandless magic. Sunset and I are one of the few in America's Wizarding World that can perform wandless magic. I once used a wand, but as I turned twelve, I started to practice without my wand and started to grasp wandless magical applications. And today, my wandless magic is strong."_

"Hmm, I wonder if Emerald is willing to show me the magic wand he once used as a child," Twilight thought aloud, recalling the answer Emerald gave her when she asked about what kind of magical focus was used on Earth during breakfast (before she met this world's version of Rarity's sister Rarity and the boy named Button Mash).

She was feeling hungry, so the humanized pony decides to head into the kitchen and take out her pre-made lunch out of the refrigerator, and eats at the dinner table.

The lunch hour is here, and Celestia had left Canterlot High to head to Trottingham Jr High. She made good time getting to the school as she managed to hit all the green lights. She smiles, walking up to her old school she went to as a young teenager, before entering the building.

In the front office, the adults were making idle conversation, doing their work on the computers. Up at the front counter a woman with emerald green hair at waist-length was working some papers categorizing students that came to school late today. The exotic dark-skinned woman hears the door open, and she smiles politely.

"Hello, Celestia," Chrysalis greets the woman.

"Hello, Chrysie," Celestia responds. "I'm here to see Discord."

The woman grins, leaning a bit over the counter top.

"You know, some of the adults in the school are talking about you two having some secret workplace affair."

Celestia does not rise to her friend's friendly baiting.

"This is strictly business, old friend. Discord found someone's bookbag by the school this morning and the name on it references the Sparkle Family. I'm simply here to retrieve it."

"Hmm... I was told about that. We do not have a Twilight Sparkle on the school roster," Chrysalis informed the woman.

"And I checked myself. I plan to call Shining Armor to my office when I return to Canterlot High and ask him about any relatives his family may have."

"Of course, dearie," she responds, as Celestia walks around the counter, and heads up to Discord's office door.

She knocks politely before allowing herself inside. There was music playing in the room but the volume was at a low level, but still audible enough for anybody to hear in the office when he or she steps inside. The song Celestia recognized was _Letters from the Sky_ by Civil Twilight.

"You know that you are going to be held back for a year because of your poor grades, Cobalt," Discord admonished the uncaring student. "If you do wish to enter the eighth grade next year, your parents will have to enroll you into summer school so you can make up the grades needed to advance, otherwise next year you will repeat the seventh grade. Now, I'll have Ms. Chrysalis sign your school planner so you can head to your next class."

"Whatever, sir," the boy said, grabbing his bag and leaving the office.

Celestia closes the door.

Discord sighs. "If only the students who have poor grades put more effort in caring. Their poor grades will reflect how they'll be seen when they're let out into the adult world."

"I have a few myself, and I always try to help each and every one of my precious students," said Celestia.

"It's good to see you again, Tia," the man tells the woman, his smile returning.

"Likewise, D," she replies, smiling to her friend.

"I guess you're here for this," he said, picking up the book bag that he tucked under the desk and setting it down on the desk top.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting but simple bag," said Celestia, liking the large six-pointed star that keeps the bag closed. She examined it, seeing the writing etched into the metal along the edges: Property of Twilight Sparkle. "This star looks almost similar to the magical mark that adorns the arm of Emerald Lightning. Only this one is six-pointed, while Emerald's mark is seven-pointed."

Discord nods, recalling the magical tattoo that seven of his former students had on their arms. Now Discord, like Celestia, was magical. He's a wizard. So he felt that the magical tattoo marks that his seven former students gained on their arms was related to the magical bonds the seven shared between them. And much like Celestia noted Discord also caught how the star-shaped metal clasp on the mystery book bag he discovered this morning looked similar to the mark Emerald holds.

"I hope you do get to the bottom of this puzzling mystery, Tia."

"I hope so, too."

Discord chuckles. "So, other than the book bag, what are the seniors of your school planning this week?"

Hearing this question, Celestia smiles in mirth.

"Well, I don't know, yet. But I pray they don't use my car like last year."

Discord laughs.

"Oh yes, I remember that. Luna sent me photos of that prank. It must have been a pain having to carefully knock a hole in the wall so you can drive it out of the cafeteria."

"Yes," she says, chuckling herself, "and the seniors whom are magical never once used a lick of magic. I'm still positively stumped how they did that."

"Well, I can't wait to see the pictures for this year's prank," he states, grinning at one framed photo hung on the wall of his office. It was his seven former students, the Golden Seven, posing with Celestia in front of her car in the cafeteria.

* * *

**High school senior pranks; that were fun days back in my days in high school hearing of the pranks and going to see for myself with thousands of other students. I'm planning to make reference to a senior prank that I recall from my sophomore year at my high school in this story. Now, Twilight is learning from the books Emerald and Sunset hold in their home what makes Equestria and the human world different from each other, and Celestia now has Twilight's located book bag. Now for Chrysalis's human form, her skin tone I based off Yoruichi from **_Bleach_**. Because c'mon: dark-skinned girls in anime are sexy. Next chapter, Emerald and Sunset tell their cutie mark-bonded friends of their visitor from Equestria staying at their home, Celestia starts investigating about a** (non existed) **relative to Shining Armor and Dusk Shine, and is there a likely hidden romance between Celestia and Discord?**

**On an unrelated note: when I was workin' on this chapter, I started thinking back to the stuff I'm missing out in Grand Theft Auto V and GTA Online. My PS3's disc drive is broke so I can't play the game unless I cave in to buy the digital content **(in which I got no money to even do that)**. And then when I was working on the Discord and Celestia scene, I started picturing Discord in his human form I gave him **(in this story)** the role of Michael De Santa, and then King Sombra as a human the role of Trevor Philips, and pictured the North Yankton Graveyard scene replayed with these two. OMG! The mental images of hilarity and awesomeness all twisted into a singular form! Somebody should make art of what I described! But then my mind tells me, "Which pony character plays the role of Franklin Clinton?"**


	5. Twilight Sparkle IV

**My Sweet Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I don't own any of the official characters from _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling is the writer behind the entire series and holds ownership. I don't own anything that appears in cameo from anime/manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, cartoons, books/novels, and etcetera. All I own are any Original Characters used for filler.

**Author's Note:** The rest of the Golden Seven learn of Twilight's existence. Also...

* * *

"Cuttlefish."

"Cuttlefish?"

Now that was a really random word to say... but then again, Pinkie Pie was random half the time.

"Eh, I've watched a marathon of all the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies last night," Pinkie Pie explains.

The others either roll their eyes at Pinkie, or just don't respond content with enjoying today's lunch from the cafeteria lines once they all got together with the paid meals.

"So... other than cuttlefish being on Pink's mind... girls, Sunset and I need to tell you something important."

"What's goin' on, Emerald?" asks Applejack.

"Yesterday after school ended, after we served our detention for being late to school, we got home only to see a flash of light and a swirl of magic by our house. When we got to the spot, we found a girl out cold, naked," Sunset explained, as Emerald had taken a bite from his burger earlier.

Mouthful of food swallowed, Emerald spoke up. "When she came to, we learned that she came from Equestria."

That got the five girls' attention now, as they all scooted closer. Their table was partly isolated and not many others sit with them aside their usual group of friends from other classes. Today it was just the Golden Seven having their common table all to themselves.

"Equestria? Is this now humanized pony gal someone ya knew, Sunset?"

"Sorry AJ, I never met the girl at all. She said her name was Twilight Sparkle, and the princess of Equestria originally sent her through the magic mirror I used to enter this world twelve some years ago to find me, because of my past and the events that led me here."

"But you're friendly now," said Pinkie Pie. "Like the Covenant joining forces with Humans after realizing the Prophets were lying."

Sunset had to smirk at Pinkie's wording.

"Yeah, but the princess never realized the magic mirror's doorway was a one-way only, and now the princess's prized student is stuck in our world," Emerald said.

"You know, even long after you came here, you never did mention who the princess's name was, Sunset," said Rainbow Dash, before taking a bite out of her large slice of pepperoni pizza.

"That's because when I came here to Canterlot High with all of you, when I saw Principle Celestia, I couldn't believe there was a human counterpart to the princess," Sunset eventually tells her best friends.

"Wait a darn minute," Applejack says softly, already she was connecting the dots. "Are ya tellin' us the princess of Equestria... her name is Celestia?"

The other girls now stared, looking to Sunset for answers. Emerald looks to his girlfriend, grasping her hand under the table and squeezing it softly in comfort.

"Yeah. And before you ask; no, I am unsure if there are counterparts of anyone we know in this world in Equestria. Before I came here, I isolated myself from other ponies and did not make any friends back then. And I don't know if she even had a sister. She once eluded that she once had a sister, but I did not pry because it didn't interest me at the time."

"Wow... our wonderful principle is a princess in another world."

Sunset smirked at Rarity. "What makes it more ironic is that BOTH Celestias are magical. So..."

"Honey, other than knowing our darling principle has a princess pony counterpart in Equestria, what about this Twilight?" Rarity questions, wanting to get back to the topic at hand; the others would all nod or respond in a positive manner for Rarity.

"Right now, Twilight is learning that things here on Earth are vastly different from Equestria. We're letting her read our collection of books we have at the house. Considering that we're close to being let out for summer vacation, Twilight has impeccable timing to arrive here to Earth. Can you imagine how hard it would be for her to blend in a high school in the middle of the school year?"

"Not to mention her last name shares with Shining Armor and Dusk Shine's family," Fluttershy stated, pointing out that one glaring note.

"She said that she had a saddle bag with her, her world's version of backpacks, but she had lost it when she was tumbling down the portal to our world. So, it's likely lost somewhere on this world."

"Oh the poor girl, having to lose her precious things," said Rarity.

Sunset takes a sip of her chocolate milk. "We promised to find it for her eventually. But we wouldn't know where to look. We only hope that someone finds it and reports the missing item... and that it doesn't get stolen by beggars."

_"Shining Armor Sparkle, please report to Principle Celestia's office,"_ Luna's voice is heard from the school's intercom.

There was some commotion where Shining Armor sat with Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Cadance, and Bulk Biceps as the young man was confused hearing his name called on the intercom. But he gets up, bringing the tray with its littered trash to the washing window for the workers to toss away the paper litter and clean the tray. With the backpack worn, Shining Armor heads for the closest exit.

"That was weird. Hope nothing's wrong with Shining Armor," said Rainbow Dash.

Emerald watches Shining Armor walk down the hallway towards the front where the offices are located. "My gut's telling me Shining Armor isn't in trouble. Hell, the dude is one of the more promising students in Canterlot, of our class generation. Not to mention tomorrow is the last high school football game against Canterlot's rival high school."

"What do you think, Em?" asks Pinkie Pie.

"Not sure, Pinkie. I can ask him later if he's willing to share," Emerald responded, returning to his lunch.

"So, girls, after school, we all meet at our house. Is that okay with you all?" Sunset asks her friends.

They all were in agreement, and it was set. The Golden Seven will meet up after school at the home of Sunset and Emerald.

In the principal's office, Celestia had just returned and asked Luna to make an announcement for Shining Armor to come to her office as she entered the front office, bag in hand. She made impeccable timing on the return trip, again hitting all green lights. Lucky day for her. She had promised Discord they would get together again soon, as she left Trottingham.

As she sat down in her comfortable chair, she did not have to wait long when she hears a knock on her door.

"Enter," she calls out.

The door opens and in steps Shining Armor. He looked nervous.

"Do not worry, Shining Armor. You are not in trouble," she placates her nervousness.

"Ah. That's a relief," he responds, closing the door as he entered the office.

Celestia smiles to her student. "Something has come up and it involves you. As you are the elder of the Sparkles here in school, I had to investigate this after I got a call from Discord over at Trottingham."

"Oh? What's going on, Principle Celestia?"

In response, the woman picks up the bag off the floor and sets it on the desk. Shining Armor took note of the six-pointed star that was the bag's clasp on the single flap. After all, it looked almost familiar to the tattoo that Emerald had.

"Discord found this on the steps of his school this morning, and informed me of it. I had just returned from Trottingham getting this bag from him. Etched on the metal neatly is Property of Twilight Sparkle." Celestia looks to Shining Armor. "Do you and Dusk have a relative in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Dusk and I know many of our cousins, nieces, and nephews in the family. We have no one in the family named Twilight Sparkle."

"Hm, I see. Then likely it belongs to someone who just happens to share your family's last name then," Celestia says softly, thinking aloud.

"Possibly. I mean, it's not uncommon to find other family members who share last names but have virtually no relations with one another," Shining Armor points out, remembering the Fockers Family incident in regards to the movie series of said name. "And there's that guy in California who looks like Jay Leno but doesn't have the money and the fame."

Celestia smiles holding back her laughter on the Jay Leno comment.

"Thank you for clearing this up. I was hoping that maybe you and Dusk had another sibling I'm not aware of. I can see it's just a case of someone losing their things."

Shining Armor chuckled. "It would be awesome if Dusk and I had a little sister to dote on and protect from boys when she starts finding interest in them."

"Well, you're free to head to your next class. Your lunch block is ending shortly," she said, gazing towards the clock on the wall.

"Sure thing, ma'am."

He shoulders his backpack over one shoulder and leaves the office, politely squeezing past Luna who enters the office.

"So?"

"No relations. And Shining Armor would know much of his family and any relatives. As far as I see, this is a case of someone losing their things. A missing item to report."

"I see. Well, what will you do with it?"

Celestia looks towards the bag and its interesting star clasp on the flap. "For now, I'll hold onto it before I can report to the police about a missing item, and start posting fliers about it and on Craig's List."

As Luna left the office, Celestia stares at the bag. She knew that someone in Canterlot likely lost this bag. Was it a visitor passing through the city? Was it originally stolen before being thrown away? There were varying scenarios involving this bag. She hoped this Twilight Sparkle would find out about the bag being found after being lost...

=0=0=0=0=

Emerald never got the chance to ask Shining Armor regarding being called to Celestia's office, as the rest of the day wore on. Soon, another school day ended and students were dismissed (event those serving detention). Out of the group, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were the only two girls who do not own a car to drive and normally took the school bus to and from school. This time, as they were gathering at Sunset and Emerald's house, the two girls hitched a ride with Applejack in her truck.

They would be a bit late as the drive to Sweet Apple Acres took about fifteen minutes to drop Applebloom at home. Pinkie Pie hitched a ride with Emerald and Sunset while Rarity would bring Sweetie Belle home before driving towards Emerald and Sunset's house. But, eventually, the Golden Seven will reunite in the front of the house. Applejack parked her truck in front of the house right behind Emerald's car, with Rarity's parked across the street facing the opposite direction.

"You're here at last, AJ. Good."

"Sorry. We kinda got caught in traffic returning to Canterlot," Applejack apologized.

"It's okay AJ," said Sunset.

"So. Miss Twilight Sparkle's in your home, huh? You know how strange that sounds, right?" Rainbow Dash asks her two best friends.

"You read too much Daring Do fanfiction, Dashie," Rarity informed the rainbow-haired teen.

"Okay, so your families know what's goin' on, yeah?" Emerald asks.

"Ah told Granny Smith that I'd be with my friends before our lunch block ended earlier today," Applejack said. "As long as I brought Applebloom home after school, I'd be fine. Big Mac knows too when I dropped Bloom home."

"I called my mother and told her I'd be with my friends after school. She said to be careful," Fluttershy said next.

"Dad knows where I was. Used Fluttershy's cellphone. I forgot to charge mine this morning," Rainbow Dash informs the group.

"Sweetie Belle will be fine on her own as mom's working late again on another fashion runway project. I trust her to keep the shop closed while she's home alone, and to call me if something comes up," Rarity tells the group. "I promised I'd order her a pizza though so I need your computer."

"Sure thing, Rarity," said Emerald.

Sunset unlocks the front door, inviting them all inside the cozy home.

"So, where is she?"

"We left her the study room to explore the books. She was fascinated about reading our collection."

Rainbow Dash snickered a bit. "So, she's an egghead, then?"

"Wouldn't you be one too? What with ya readin' all the Daring Do books A.K. Yearling published?" teased Applejack.

Rainbow Dash merely gives Applejack the middle finger, sitting down at the chair in the dining room. The country girl just offers Rainbow a smirk, taking no offense.

Emerald turns the laptop on and Rarity sits down and waits for it to boot up before logging on her friends' profile. While she's busy going to the Dominos website, Sunset went downstairs, only to come across Twilight, fast asleep with a book in her lap. She looked comfortable sleeping soundly. That last step before reaching the basement floor always lets out that annoying creak. That sound alone slowly roused Twilight from her long nap.

"So, where's Hedwig at?" Applejack asks Emerald.

Emerald looks out the window. The tree in their backyard is devoid of a certain snowy white owl, the wizarding pet, magical mail carrier, and familiar to Emerald and Sunset. What? You thought Hedwig would not be in the story? Shame on you...

"I don't see her in her usual spot in the tree. She's likely hunting again. She's an outdoor owl, after all. We only let her inside on colder nights, and during winter."

"Twilight's asleep downstairs but she woke up," Sunset said, poking her head into the dining room before leaving again. The girls and Emerald follow the fiery redhead.

First impressions of Twilight Sparkle the moment all the girls enter the basement living room?

"She looks like Shining Armor's little brother but gender reversed," said Rainbow Dash.

"Rule Sixty-three: For any given male character, there is a female version of that character, and vise-versa," Pinkie Pie lectures. She then zips over to the free couch and turns on the PlayStation 3.

"You and Sunset still have a PlayStation 3?" Rainbow Dash questions the duo.

"We're not getting rid of it until Sony solves the problem of digital content from PS3s being transferable to the PS4," Emerald answers in an exhausted manner.

"You are missing out on some good PS4 titles, dudes," she tells them.

Applejack takes off her hat, and smiles towards Twilight. "Howdy! Mah name's Applejack. Pleasure to meet ya."

"Hello, my name's Fluttershy," the shy teen greeted Twilight, shyly.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" the cheery pink-haired girl exclaims. "Oh, and Em, I'm going to switch out your saves with mine for _Tales of Graces f_."

"Just remember to switch back when you're done," Emerald tells Pinkie, who already plugs in one of her color-coded flash drives into the console. As she's busy switching save files around, Rarity pulls out her wallet from her purse.

"Hello darling. I'm Rarity, Canterlot High School's renowned fashionista."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, the most daring and athletic girl in school," Rainbow Dash introduced herself with a cocky grin.

"Really athletic. You're one of the few in school who does parkour," Emerald comments.

"And I still have that Assassin's Creed costume you and Rarity created for me on my birthday two years ago," the rainbow-haired girl tells her best guy friend.

The five girls with Sunset and Emerald were so much like her friends, down to their personalities. It brought a smile to her face.

"Hello," she smiles politely, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight, we told our friends where you're from," said Sunset. At her look, she clarified, "They also know I'm originally from another world. I trust them very much to never keep secrets from friends."

"She's our friend, and nothin' will ever change that," stated Applejack.

"True that!" Pinkie exclaims.

"Absolutely," Rarity agrees.

"Ahh yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Yay," Fluttershy whispers softly.

Emerald just smiles pulling Sunset into his arms, and they fall onto the couch next to Pinkie Pie who is currently playing _Tales of Graces f_.

"So you know I'm from a world of talking ponies... did she tell you why I came here, then?" asks Twilight.

"Yeah, it was about things Sunset did in her past."

Sunset sighs, snuggling into Emerald's embrace. "Girls, Twilight knows that I've changed for the better. We should help her find a way to get back home, so that Princess Celestia's fears can be put to rest."

"Sure. I just can't sit around knowin' someone's in trouble, alone in a strange an' different world."

"School's going to be out in three days. We have all summer to find a way to help Twilight get back home," said Rainbow Dash.

"There may be something we can find in the Wizarding World. We should check the Golden Oaks Books and Branches," Fluttershy speaks up.

Rarity logs out from the website she was on, having placed her pizza order, paid online, and delivered to the Carousal Boutique. "And you know, while we're helping Twilight, we can be her friends here in this world," Rarity added, looking to Twilight with a warm smile.

"Yeah! I'm always happy to make new friends! Even inter-dimensional travelers!" Pinkie shouted, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, Sunset would be the first inter-dimensional traveler in my life I've met. Not that it would be a bad thing for people from other worlds to visit us. As long as they don't want to take over the world. But now I can add Twilight to the list of friends from other worlds!"

The others all share a laugh, Sunset and Emerald's cutting off early when Emerald gave his girlfriend a soft kiss.

"Well, I'm done with the laptop, Emerald. Ordered a pizza from Dominos and Sweetie Belle has dinner being delivered to her..."

"Oh, speaking of Sweetie Belle, Rarity, your sister has one of Button's shirts she left behind this morning."

"Which one was it?" she asks.

"The Boots to Asses t-shirt," Emerald answers. "I think he gave it to her to keep."

Rarity sighs.

Twilight blinked twice. "Boots to asses?" she questions the oddness of it.

Rainbow Dash was snickering. "It's nothing you wouldn't understand here, Twilight, until you've watched professional wrestling," she tells the mulberry-haired teen.

"Even though I really like CM Punk, The Rock is higher than him when it comes to popularity and awesomeness," said Pinkie Pie, furiously pressing buttons on the controller.

The others found places to sit on the other couch. Pinkie Pie was busy playing video games at the moment.

"So, Twilight, what are you like? Ya know, hobbies, favorite things to do, that kind of stuff?" Applejack asks.

"Well, I enjoy reading and studying, and I'm well organized. One of the things that I dislike is when my organization skills get off track. As for hobbies, reading a quite novel when I'm not doing magical studies is my favorite pastime, especially when I get time to just relax. I also enjoy quiet walks around the place where I live, Ponyville, hanging out with my best friends in the whole world. Uh... oh, and I also enjoy writing to the princess my friendship reports. My fascination with magic came to me when I was just a filly. I've began studying about magic ever since I saw my first Summer Sun Celebration with my parents."

She starts telling her tale of how she became enamored with magic and started to study about it, to practice the gift that which she was born with. She of course explained how things worked in Equestria regarding the sun and the moon, and how Princess Celestia raised the sun and lowered it to start and end each passing day. She told her tale of how her parents enrolled her into Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns, how she almost failed her entrance exam only to suddenly feel a huge thrum of magical power explode off her being when a shockwave of rainbow light washed over the school from far away. And Princess Celestia would easily calm her power down, which also reversed her accidental transfiguration of her parents, the growth of her dragon assistant Spike when he was a newly-hatched baby at the time, and also unstuck the examiners from the ceiling.

She finished her tale with how she became Celestia's personal student, and later on in her life learned the rainbow light came from one of her friends, whom also in a way also helped her four other friends find their special talents and earn their cutie marks, marking them as best friends forever long before any of them ever met one another. When Twilight mentioned the word cutie mark, the Golden Seven all pause to gaze upon their arm lifting sleeves or just gazing upon the exposed magical mark, where their individual cutie marks, as coined by Sunset, were there for all to see; a bond of friendship beyond any magic known in the Wizarding World for six humans and one pony turned human.

It was a fascinating story for the group.

"Emerald, remember when I asked you about how the magic people here channel their magic? I was wondering if I could see the wand that you got when you were a child."

"Ahh, yeah, I remember, Twilight. Yeah hold on. I have it locked up since I no longer use it."

He gets up after Sunset scoots off his lap and he runs up the stairs quick.

"I used to have a wand myself, but like Emerald, I stored my wand back in its case with the holster and kept it in lock storage," said Sunset, explaining her reason to not having her wand on her like the other girls whom have theirs on their person.

At this, all but Pinkie Pie pulled out their own wizarding wands out from wand holsters. Pinkie then finally pulled hers out from... her hair? Okay.

"My wand is made from the wood that was described as an unknown type of a multi-colored apple tree, measured at twelve inches in length, and has the magic core of a unicorn's mane that was freely given," Applejack described her wand.

"Mine is made of Birch at eleven inches in length, with the feather of a Pegasus," said Rainbow Dash.

"I own a Vinewood wand at ten and a half inches, with the core of dragon heartstring," Fluttershy said next.

"My wand is ten and three quarters of an inch, made from Cherry wood, and holds at the core the tail hair of a unicorn," Pinkie Pie describes her wand.

"My wand was the trickiest according to Mister Gerald. Mine was measured at eleven and a half inches, made from Rosewood, and the core was seven whiskers from a Kneazel – a magical breed of feline – and mixed with powdered quartz crystal. He said it was one of the best wands the man ever made," Rarity tells about her wand's uniqueness.

"My wand was Blackthorn, twelve inches. The wand maker described its core as unique, for it was said to be a feather wrapped with the loose tail strands from a rare magical creature, a winged unicorn. The dropped feather and tail hairs was collected by his ancestor and it remained perfectly preserved by its latent magic within the feather before the wand was made fifty years ago," Sunset described her wand. It was certainly an interesting wand combination. "I believe other than Rarity's wand, mine was just out there in the realm of outstanding."

"And my wand here," Emerald spoke up, reentering the living room, "was a wand that Gerald purchased from another wand maker in England in 1981. This wand was among the old generic wands Mr. Ollivander sold to Gerald, which ended up in his possession by accident. The man was going to contact Ollivander, but then decided that he would try and sell the wand instead to customers that arrive to his shop. Considering the long distance from America to the United Kingdom, I don't blame the man. Until I came into his shop on that day Sunset and I learned fully of the Wizarding World, he was about to return it until he gave it to me to test it, the last child to ever touch it. It worked for me."

Emerald then took the cover off, revealing within a beautifully crafted wizard wand on a velvet green pillow within the long rectangular box.

"This wand is made of Holly. It is eleven inches in length, and has the core of a phoenix feather. It certainly was one worth remembering. A wand that Gerald had in possession by accident because of a mix-up or something, and a foreign wand ends up in the hands of an American, me."

"According to many wand makers, they state that it's not the wizard that chooses his wand, but the wand that chooses the wizard. The connection between a mage's magical core, and the magic that crafted the wand, is what makes the bond," Rarity says, as she waved her wand producing a soft trail of light purple sparks that harmlessly dissolved. It looked like a cool effect, of course.

"My wand will always be special to me as it's my first one I ever owned," said Applejack, brandishing her wand with care. "The wood itself is mystifying. I just call it a Zap Apple wood and left it at when I got it."

"Considering my nature for kindness, it was certainly odd that my wand would have the heartstring of a dragon as its magical core. When I asked the wand maker what dragon the string came from, he explained it came from a particular breed of dragon called the Hungarian Horntail, one of the Wizarding World's most vicious dragons in existence," Fluttershy explained the backdrop for her wand.

"It matches her exactly because while she is kind and gentle, if you anger her, she WILL make you know her wrath," Rainbow Dash tells Twilight, looking to Fluttershy who squeaked cutely and looked away with a blush on her face.

The others share a soft friendly laugh. If you ever knew of Fluttershy's "Stare", then you'd understand how the cute girl could make even a rampaging beast like a bear cower away from her intense staring. Twilight did understand how this would match Fluttershy; HER Fluttershy was also kind, gentle, and shy, but her Stare was so scary. Considering the shy mare once made an angry dragon burst into tears like a hatchling...

"I wouldn't know much about wand lore and what the woods understand, but considering that a Pegasus is a creature of flight, and I like climbing high places and being athletic, I believe it fit me well enough," Rainbow Dash explains.

Rarity flips the wand into the air and caught it easily in her hand. "Well, considering that whiskers of magical cats hold a uniqueness in wizarding shops for few potions, and quartz is a earth mineral, my wand tends to speak for how I enjoy crystals and gemstones, and how all of my outfits I create become rare treasured gems in my heart."

"Do you recall the old tale of how a dragon enjoys collecting treasure such as gold and gems?" Sunset spoke up. "Sometimes your temple can be like that of a dragon if someone disses your clothing lines."

Rarity rolls her eyes. "Oh hush, you. I don't get that mad..."

Sunset just smirks. But Rarity was known for her particular freak-outs if something horrible has happened.

"I don't know much of my wand's symbolization, but I do love cherries," said Pinkie. And of course, Pinkie Pie is snacking on some ripe plump and juicy cherries from a plastic container. She's depositing the seeds and the stems into a small bucket.

Taking a seat across from Twilight, Emerald holds the box out to her.

"I am curious if you'll be able to get a connection from the wand. Give it a try, Twilight."

Twilight slowly reached forward, and her fingers grasp the smoothness of the elegantly-designed wand. The moment that Twilight grasped the wooden wand fully, she felt a sudden tingling run up her spine. It was a warm and almost fuzzy feeling she felt, and it actually felt good. As she lifts it out of the box, she examines it before looking up to Emerald.

"Give it a wave," he says.

She gives it a gentle wave. Purple, pink, and white sparks shoot forward in a heavy fountain of sparks. The others stare at the fountain of sparks as it soon dies away. Twilight meanwhile felt her magic connecting with the wand. It felt so strange to her, but she felt like this magical item had been hers forever. It was like her unicorn horn but now as a handheld device.

"Huh. Now that makes two owners who could use that wand. This is really exciting to know," said Emerald, smiling widely as he takes out the wand holster from under the pillow, before closing the lid on the empty box.

"Any wand can be used by a wizard or witch; however the person who uses another person's wand acts differently. Like for example, Applejack uses Rarity's wand. She can still cast spells but she would not have that full connection, spells may be weakened, or just plain not work." Sunset looks right at Twilight. "It is rare for a wand to have the match of two different mages in the Wizarding World, as far as anyone knows of."

"Considering that Sunset and I are the only ones in Canterlot that can perform a deal of wandless magical casting, sometimes we will still rely on using our wands to keep up the illusion of wand casting."

"Well, in America, that is," Rarity cuts in, "in England, they have Albus Dumbledore who is said to have the ability of wandless magic, and is a master of nonverbal spells. And then there's Kakashi Namikaze in Japan who not only can cast wandless magic, but is one of the few Japanese mages who can cast magic through an enchanted katana."

"He's action anime in living form," said Emerald. He gets an elbow in the gut from Sunset for that comment. Ignoring the pain, he hands the wand holster to Twilight. "Twilight, I'm going to allow you to use the wand whenever you want to."

"Wait, are you sure?" she asks, accepting the strange holster.

He waves off her concerns. "Yeah. You can feel how magic reacts through that particular magical foci, Twilight. Of course, I should tell you that using magic all willy-nilly in public in front of muggles would be a bad idea. At large, the muggle world does not know of the Wizarding World's existence even though the U.S. is more open about it than other countries. You can always give the wand back to me later when you don't want to use it anymore."

"Well, okay then. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to it," she said, as Fluttershy showed her how to strap the wand holster to her person, and store the wand in it properly. She wondered why this Wizarding World would want to keep magic hidden away from those who can't use magic, seeing that magic could help for a lot of things, but she supposed she could find out why in a book later...

"I'm hungry," said Applejack, feeling her stomach rumble. "Hey Emerald, you up to cook for your friends tonight?"

Emerald grins, standing up. "Yeah, I'm always ready to make dinner for my friends. Sunset, you want to help me?"

"Sure, honey."

"I'll just stay here and keep grinding Asbel's and Cheria's levels up a few more numbers," Pinkie Pie spoke aloud, focusing back to the game again.

Twilight was fascinated by the video game Pinkie Pie was playing. Of course, Equestria has arcade machines, the large bulky ones in the gaming shops across Equestria. She knew there was a small arcade store in Ponyville where some of the colts and fillies would spend their allowances playing the selection of titles there. Of course, that was no arcade machine; it showed a level of technological advances over Equestria...

"I'm going to use the ladies room. Excuse me," Rarity dismissed herself, following Sunset and Emerald upstairs, but heads in the opposite direction from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I need to plug my charger in for my phone," Rainbow Dash said, remembering her cell has low a battery charge. She heads upstairs to find her book bag.

"Well, considering I'm a vegetarian, I know Emerald will make my dinner first. He always makes the best salads." Fluttershy was smiling to herself.

"He'll make double; I'm not a meat eater," said Twilight, hearing Fluttershy.

"Ooh right! You're a pony stuck in a human's body," Fluttershy recalls, "You'd be an herbivore, right?"

"Yeah. Since I'm human, we're in the same boat, per say. Being vegetarians..."

Fluttershy nods, understanding.

"Don't worry Flutters, Emerald will make the best dinner for you and Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, having heard the last bit of the conversation. She had her phone and the charger to plug it with, finding a nearby outlet to plug it into.

"I should remind him to go grocery shopping tomorrow after school. I know the local Walmart is having a sale and I saw veggie burgers were part of the summer sale. Tofu-based foods are getting a little expensive..."

"Ah, don't get your hair all in a fritz, Fluttershy," Applejack speaks up, "Emerald will remember. He always looks through the local newspaper ads. Of course, speaking of which, I did notice they're runnin' low on apples. Should bring them some next time..."

Twilight just sits there and smiles, hearing the girls who were her friends' counterparts in the human world chat and make conversation while the owners of the house were preparing dinner for them all. This was really a fun experience to enjoy. It was also interesting to know that the human counterparts to her friends in Equestria all have the ability of magic!

"So, Emerald and Sunset are making us dinner tonight, does that mean we're staying the night?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like it, Dash," replied Pinkie Pie. "Which means it's another Super Special Best Friends Forever Sleepover Party! Yay!"

"Cool. That means we all can get a chance to make Twilight's temporary stay here in our world a great experience." Rainbow Dash sat next to Twilight, giving her a grin that was infectious.

"Yup! That reminds me... I need to plan a party for Twilight, to celebrate her having new friends while visiting us," Pinkie Pie rambles off, her mind already abuzz with an activity of parties and preparations. "We'll host it here of course, so I need to ask Em for details on the location. Oh, what cake flavor do you like? And ice cream? We got all kinds of flavors to try out, of course!" And the rambling continues as she's playing _Tales of Graces f_.

Chuckling to herself for Pinkie's happy attitude, she looks towards the ponified human.

"Don't worry Twi, I reckon you'll love Pinkie's parties. She always brings the best. She is known at her age in Canterlot as the premiere party planner," Applejack said, lounging back into the recliner she was sitting in.

"Oh, remember her Sweet Sixteen Party, AJ? Now THAT was a blast," laughs Rainbow Dash.

"Woo! Who could forget that party? It was amazin'," Applejack replies.

Pinkie Pie only giggles hearing this.

Smiling, Twilight only wondered what kind of adventures she'll likely get involved with while she's here in the human world, surrounded by those who remind her so much of her friends back home...

* * *

**Twilight's been introduced to the human counterparts of her friends. They have accepted her for whom she was, and expressed desires to be her friend while in the human world. But more and more mysteries are piling up, with the existence of a certain wand and it reacting to her.**

**I was only working on wand combinations for the girls that I believed suited those best. Fluttershy's is one of my favorites.**

**No worries. Soon school will end, and then the adventures will really start!**


	6. Summer Vacation Arc I

**My Sweet Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I don't own any of the official characters from _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling is the writer behind the entire series and holds ownership. I don't own anything that appears in cameo from anime/manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, cartoons, books/novels, and etcetera. All I own are any Original Characters used for filler.

**Author's Note:** Summer Vacation Arc begins now.

* * *

Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all stayed the night at their friends' home. They met and befriended Twilight. The dinner affair was an interesting one the other night, what with the random topics the gang all shared while Twilight listened to it all, giggling every once and awhile, especially when the gang teased Rainbow about her potentially dating Soarin, one of the toughest high school football players of the Wonderbolts team. There was one thing the five girls learned about Emerald that Sunset knew about: he's a shipper of Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips. No. You should see his Tumblr Blog; last night he flooded five pages full of Trikey-related posts, art stuff, and fanfiction (with a smattering of GTA V-related art).

Emerald and Sunset prepared sleeping bags on the other side of the living room and the couches. Twilight again got an area of the sectional couch to sleep on, while Emerald and Sunset stayed with their friends, eventually falling asleep on the other couch, while the girls got the sleeping bags. The house woke up at six in the morning, and the clothes worn the other day would have to be worn again, but Sunset had them all washed and dried with heating/drying charms. Emerald made breakfast while all the girls took turns using the bathroom to freshen up, shower, and all that. Applejack would be the first to leave, going back home to pick up Applebloom for school, and Rarity would leave too so Sweetie Belle had a ride to school.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze but Pinkie Pie sat in-between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in the back of Emerald's car as they were the last to leave the house to go to school. And again, Twilight has the human house all to herself. She only stated she would be fine on her own, and she'd pass her time reading and learning more, while also practicing channeling her magic through the wand she's borrowing. So, we fast-forward to Canterlot High. Emerald arrived at the parking lot just as Rarity pulls up in her own car with Sweetie Belle and apparently Scootaloo, and then five minutes later Applejack and Applebloom arrived. Sweetie Belle invited Scootaloo over for a sleepover and they tried to get Applebloom but with no possible way of getting to Canterlot on her own it was just the two of them.

Boy would they be surprised when they saw the surprise awaiting the entire school...

=0=0=0=0=

SNAP!

Pinkie Pie took plenty of pictures with her camera she keeps on her.

Why was Pinkie Pie snapping pics?

"The tables and floors look so fuzzy and pink," comments Derpy. She had short blonde hair and daisy yellow eyes, wore small-framed red glasses, and her clothes consists of white and blue sneakers with white knee socks, brown cargo shorts, and a buttoned-up gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She looked boyish with the clothes she wore, yes, but doesn't Derpy look cute with glasses, though?

Every single table in the cafeteria was covered with pink shag carpet-like fuzz. It certainly looks like a cat's playground. And it was not just the tables covered; the four support pillars in the large cafeteria were covered with the pink fuzziness, and the vinyl flooring was now a sea of pink fuzzy, too.

"Real fuzzy," Time Turner agreed. He was a brown-haired young man with dark-colored eyes, and wore a brown gentlemen's suit with the accompanied slacks and white buttoned blouse with strap suspenders, dark oxfords, and a red bow tie. The suit was not buttoned up, but he still made the clothes he wore stylish and gentlemanly. He was often given the nickname by his peers the Doctor. Appropriate as he's a fan of _Doctor Who_, and he carries around Sonic Screwdriver from the Tenth Doctor era. Of course the device was a prop replica...

Many of the early students that arrived to see this prank (everyone believed had likely happened overnight) had their shoes taken off; the floor was like a giant shag carpet! So seventies...

"I never thought I'd see so much pink in one room," said Coco, a sophomore student of Canterlot High.

"I know Pinkie Pie loves this prank, Coco," Rarity responds with a soft chuckle of amusement at this scene.

Coco Pommel looks up to Rarity as an inspiration, as she also desires to one day become a famous fashion designer. She has cyan light-colored eyes and a light blue wavy short hair with a large tri-red hair clip designed after a flower on the left side of her hair. She wore a sleeveless off-white colored dress that reached down to just the halfway between the thighs and the knees, and from the waist down bloomed into a frilly ruffled design, shifting into colors of lavender and scarlet. The collar of the dress was designed as a sailor's collar, lavender with a white border. She wears a scarlet tie around the collar. White socks reaching up to her thighs and red short heel shoes were what she wears to compliment the dress.

"Well, this certainly tops your car being parked inside the cafeteria last year, sister," Luna tells Celestia.

"Well, it does feel good on my feet," Celestia comments. Yes, she has taken off her high heels when she stepped into the (now) carpeted cafeteria.

"Principle Celestia, will this stay for the day?"

"Yes, I believe I'll let it stay for the day. That way, everyone in school can have a chance to take pictures of the pinkified cafeteria," she answers Emerald's question. "Of course it'll be gone tomorrow."

SNAP!

Pinkie Pie takes another photo, this time of Derpy lying on the carpeted ground with a happy grin, glasses cutely askew. Boy did her cuteness factor rise...

Emerald ventures from the gang, spying Shining Armor on the other side of the cafeteria with the Wonderbolts Trio (as the student body calls Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot).

"Shining Armor!" he calls out to the teen.

"Hey Emerald," Shining Armor returns the greeting. "Can you believe how furry the cafeteria is, Em?"

"This is really humorous, Shining Armor. The seniors outdid the prank from the previous senior class last year," he comments.

Shining Armor chuckles.

"I agree."

"Oh, Shining Armor, I was going to ask you yesterday about the office bit, but I never got a chance."

"Ah, that. I'm not in trouble like I originally believed. Principle Celestia only wanted to ask me about this bookbag that Principle Discord found the other day and told Principle Celestia about it."

"Bookbag?" he asks, confused.

"Yeah. It belonged to somebody named Twilight Sparkle. Celestia was wondering if Dusk and I had like another family relative or something. We don't, by the way."

"Twilight Sparkle? Really?"

Shining Armor noticed the way Emerald responded to that, and gave him a look.

"Do you know something about this, Emerald?" he asks his friend.

Emerald noticed that Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Spitfire were also looking at him when he had that outburst just moments ago. He nods.

"Yes, I do. Sunset and I met this girl who came to Canterlot for the summer. Her name is Twilight. She had nothing to her, and she had lost her things coming to the city. We couldn't leave her on the streets so we offered her a place to stay at our house," he tells Shining Armor. "She's on vacation after being let out of school. She goes to a more private school in America."

"Ah, I understand. Sunnyvale Magical Academy in Kansas, right?"

"Yeah," Emerald answers.

He knew Applejack would frown at him for making up this lie for Twilight's cover story of being in Canterlot. But he'll get past this once he and the other girls talk about making sure Twilight had a plausible story until they can help her find a way to return home safely.

"It's been awhile since I last heard of that private magic school. Said to be the replacement for Salem Institute as the other magic school was mainly for the pureblooded magicals of the Wizarding World that thought along the same lines as the British Purebloods and their dislike of muggleborns."

Both Shining Armor and Dusk Shine were wizards, so it was no alarm for this conversation being talked about. Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot were muggles, but their knowledge of the Wizarding World is because their friends trusted them with the secret and all that.

"Does Principle Celestia still have the bag? I promised Twilight I would help her find her missing bag..."

"Yeah, she should still have it. I'm still amazed there's a girl who shares our family name. I would like to meet her, Emerald."

"Once school is out for the summer and we've all gotten through with our finals testing," Emerald promised.

"The finals are going to suck," Soarin states, "I just know it."

"Better not slack off then, Soarin," Emerald tells the blue-haired young man.

"Don't worry Emerald, we'll make sure Soarin doesn't fail his tests," said Fleetfoot, poking the boy in the cheek.

They all share a chuckle together.

"Where's Dusk at?"

"With Lightning," Shining Armor answers.

Suddenly hands cover Shining Armor's eyes, and a flirtatious giggle escaped Cadance's lips.

"Good morning, Shiny," she whispers at him.

A smile breaks across Shining Armor's face, as he reaches to grab her hands and hold them, spinning around and out from her arms. Cadance smiles, as the two share a kiss. Emerald leaves the two lovebirds to get cozy.

School was apparently too long for Emerald. During lunch he informed the girls Principle Celestia had possession of Twilight's missing bag that was found originally by Discord over at Trottingham and he and Sunset would see Celestia when school ended for the day. Emerald also informed the girls that Twilight's cover story was she went to Sunnyvale Magical Academy, and even though Applejack did give Emerald a look for the little white lie, it would have to suffice for Twilight until they can spend the summer helping her get back home to Equestria. Thus, the reason why it felt long for them...

But school soon ended, and while more students would get last minute photos before the shag carpeting plastered in the cafeteria would be pulled, Emerald and Sunset were leaving their lockers after cleaning it out of any junk they stored over the year.

"So, ready to get the bag for Twilight?" she asks Emerald.

Emerald sighs. "Yeah. But I hope Principle Celestia believes us..."

She gave him a comforting squeezing of his hand. "She'll believe us. We never lie to her."

"I know, babe."

They walk through the hallways, passing by friends and classmates, until they reached the front of the school, where they enter through the main office.

"Excuse me Miss Shultz; we're Sunset Shimmer and Emerald Lightning. We need to speak with Principle Celestia," Sunset asks the woman at the counter.

"Hold on please," the woman responds, picking up the phone and dialing the extension to Celestia's office. She sends the request over, before she nods and hangs up. "Please head to her office. She's free to see you."

"Thank you, Miss Shultz," they thank her before walking around the counter and down the short hallway until they reach Celestia's office door.

Sunset knocks politely, before a muffled voice tells them to come inside. She twists the knob, and the couple enters the office.

Celestia looks up, a smile on her face seeing two of her favorite students. "Good afternoon, Sunset, Emerald. What brings you to my office?"

"Hello, Principle Celestia. Em and I are here about the bag belonging to Twilight Sparkle."

"I see," she says after a few moments.

"I asked Shining Armor about his being called to you yesterday during the A Lunch block, and he told me this morning it was about a bag belonging to someone that we know," Emerald explains.

"I see. Well, I am glad that someone's taken an interest in insuring the lost item returns to its owner. However, I never heard of Twilight Sparkle before."

"She's from out of state. She's visiting here on vacation from Kansas. She's from Sunnyvale Magical Academy."

"Oh, I understand. I've heard of that private magical school. They let their students out about a week and a half earlier than other public schools muggle or magical. May I ask how you two met this Twilight Sparkle?"

"We saw her in the rain on Monday afternoon after school. We just couldn't let her stay under the bus stop booth driving home, so Emerald pulled over and asked her if she was alright. She lost her license to a thief and identification was also lost. But I have a good judge of character and I knew she wasn't lying. Sunset agreed to let her stay at our place, where she could get out of the rain. She planned to visit Canterlot City when she was old enough to travel, she told us, but her first introduction to the city was less than nice..."

Celestia was frowning. "Oh, the poor dear. Well, I'm glad the two of you were generous and kind to give her a place to stay. I do hope that she is well and that she eventually gets her ID and license replaced at the nearest Wizarding Office Branch. They say on the MNB thefts of magical identification were on the rise by foreigners escaping the chaos happening in our wizarding counterpart in England."

MNB: Magical News Broadcast. It was America's wizarding world's main news network on the Wizarding Wireless; only unlike England and their limited to only things pureblood-related and fully magical, America's Wizarding Wireless had more channels and also tapped into muggle broadcast radio stations. And the bit that Celestia mentioned was also truth, as magical citizens of the U.S. would have their identification stolen by thieves. Identify Fraud knows no bounds, wizarding or muggle.

She reaches under her desk and she picks up Twilight's bag. Sunset and Emerald were relieved; having been told of a general description of her bag would have a single flap and a large clasp of a six pointed star-shaped medal, they knew this was indeed the missing "saddle bag" of their humanized pony visitor from Equestria.

"Here you go, dears."

Emerald takes the bag and shoulders it.

"Thank you, ma'am," they thanked the woman, smiling.

She smiles back. "It's no trouble at all. Have a good day and see you tomorrow. Only two more days and you two can sleep in for as late as you want after the finals."

The two teens share a laugh, as they leave the office with Twilight's belongings. Once the door closed, Celestia's smile went away. She sighs.

"I won't call them out. I know something's going on, but I doubt they would trust a complete stranger on a whim. And I would have seen the signs of the Imperius Curse being used on my precious students." Celestia sighs again. "I'll just have to wait for them to come out with the truth."

Of course... who is this Twilight Sparkle?

And why did Celestia feel that this Twilight was a trustworthy character?

=0=0=0=0=

"Well, it's finally the weekend!"

"Yes! School is officially done! Time to celebrate!" exclaims Pinkie Pie.

The next two days were comfortable for everyone at Canterlot High. Wednesday night Canterlot High won the final high school varsity football game against their rival school. Thursday saw some humor in the form of their regular lunch hour getting some action when Soarin finally manned up and soundly kissed Rainbow Dash in front of everybody in the cafeteria at the time, and then asking her out. She responded yes. Guess who won the betting pool regarding this? Dusk Shine, with the stipulation and I quote, "Soarin will walk up to Rainbow, kiss her in front of everybody, and then ask her out." He won the pool which totaled up to $976. Lucky bastard...

"So, what should we do guys?" Applejack asks her friends.

"Well, for one, Twilight's been cooped up in our house for too long. We're going to take her out and take her to see places around Canterlot," Emerald would tell the girls the day's event.

Friday was an absolute hoot. That morning, those early were witnesses to the Golden Seven entering the school as a synchronized unit. They wore dark suits and accompanying dark slacks, dark polished shoes, and buttoned white blouses. Only Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Emerald Lightning left the coats unbuttoned. Each one wore a different colored tie that reflected their color: red for AJ, blue for Rainbow, canary yellow for Fluttershy, purple for Rarity, pink for Pinkie, green for Emerald, and orange for Sunset. They all wore matching black aviator sunglasses, and Applejack would for that day not wear her father's Stenson hat as it would have clashed with her outfit.

They pulled off the Turks look completely well, complete with the Turks Theme from _Crisis Core_. Applejack would have a pair of black fingerless bracers worn on her hands, Sunset carried a silver rod with a black grip around the top with a short black strap, Rainbow Dash would carry a (prop) shuriken star, and Pinkie Pie for some reason would have an iron skillet hooked to her side as if it was a sword. Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Shining Armor would be the first ones to cheer for this stunt, and then the music duo of Canterlot High, Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch, would whip out their cellphones and snapped a photo of them. This act prompted the other students to start snapping pictures as they posed, all cool-like. Of course the "items" other than the gloves would be confiscated by Luna after she herself allowed them their five minutes of fame. They would be returned at the end of that day considering the objects while would be frowned upon for being brought into a school were fake prop items.

"I have been waiting to see this library you mentioned," Twilight tells her friends, a smile on her face.

"Well, that will be where we'll take you, Twilight. But first, you're going to need more clothes while you're here. So our first stop is the Carousal Boutique!"

Rarity almost had the looks of stars in her eyes.

"Oh yes, darling! I have been dying to get you behind a changing room so we can try on many different clothes I have been making for you," she exclaims, smiling widely.

The others all smile, as Twilight sweated a bit, a rather nervous expression on her face. In her mind, she was reminded so much of her Rarity and the look of inspiration the fashionista of Ponyville would get in her eyes. And a few times she would get dragged into one of her dress-ups. Being in this human body, Twilight wondered what kind of fashionable clothes the human Rarity would have her test out in wearing.

"So, AJ, we're going to leave your truck parked in the driveway. We'll stick with using Rarity's car and mine to get our group around the city."

"Sure thing, Em," Applejack said as it was set with who will be with whom getting driven around the city today. While Applejack would park her truck into Emerald and Sunset's driveway, Emerald's car and Rarity's car were ready. With both of them the driver, Rarity took Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie while Twilight and Fluttershy would sit in the back seats of Emerald and Sunset's vehicle.

Off they drive to the Carousal Boutique.

Ring, ring...

Ring, ring...

Ring, ring...

_"Okay, so let's brainstorm the events we'll be enjoying today everybody,"_ said Rarity, using the Bluetooth technology in her car to make this a hands-free phone call.

"Well, first off we'll get Twilight some clothes she can wear and keep while we're helping her get adjusted in the human world, until we find a portal or something that connects to Equestria, and get her home," said Emerald, also having his phone hooked to the car's Bluetooth system.

Oh, don't worry; the drivers are making sure they are driving safe and following the rules of the road while the Golden Seven hold this group conversation. It's not Grand Theft Auto, after all...

"Well, we did promise Twilight that we would take her to see the Golden Oaks Books and Branches library and indoor park," Fluttershy inserts herself into the conversation.

"Wait, the library has an indoor park?" asks Twilight.

A giggle is heard from Pinkie Pie. _"Of course they do. It's why it's known as the Golden Oaks Books and Branches. When they built the library, the owners had it over a prime piece of land that would have been more useful as a park for the Canterlot citizens."_

_"Yes, but then the library owners and the city decided to make it a winning combination,"_ Rarity says. _"Of course it's one of two large parks that Canterlot City has. The library park is very beautiful this time of year. Then again, it's always beautiful all year round. The park portion has a retractable roof so on a sunny day like today they'll retract the roof to let sunlight in, but close it on rainy days and sealed during the winter months."_

Emerald would smile. "When we get there, Twi, you'll love the place. Trust me."

_"Eeyup. So I reckon after we go to Rarity's home, we should make our next stop... umm... where else can we go?"_

_"Well, Sweetie Belle and I are low on food at home so I planned to do some grocery shopping sometime today. I guess if anyone of us needs to do grocery shopping, we all go together,"_ Rarity suggests.

_"Do we go to the Walmart outside Canterlot city limits or somewhere closer in the city like Hy-Vee?"_ Rainbow Dash questions the group.

_"Well, we could try Walmart. The Walmart in Canterlot has everything including a grocery section. I can take Twilight to get her underwear and other clothes to compliment Rarity's made clothing,"_ said Pinkie Pie. Twilight would blush hearing this.

"Well, we'll do the shopping last though, that way the foods and drinks that need to be frozen or refrigerated don't spoil," Emerald puts that part of their day out on the end of their list of things to do.

_"That sounds like a good idea, darling,"_ Rarity would agree. _"Sweetie Belle wouldn't like for the ice cream to melt in the car, even if I do use a bit of magic to cast a stasis charm on them."_

_"And I can check out the games section when we're at the Walmart store. There's a gaming title I've had my eye on for some time,"_ Rainbow Dash would add.

"Oh? What kind of game, RD?" Sunset asks their friend.

_"It's called _Daring Do and the HD Remastered Collection_, the two-disc game set where they revamp the first five books of Daring Do's series as video games in an advanced port for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 systems."_

"Oh! I heard of that title. It's supposed to hold three of the original games of Daring Do's adventures from the Nintendo Gamecube series and the last two from the PlayStation 1 and PlayStation 2: Quest for the Sapphire Stone, The Griffin's Goblet, Marked Thief of Marapore, Eternal Flower, and Forbidden City of Clouds."

_"Yeah. I'm hoping they got some in stock. It's a hot item for Daring Do fans. I got enough money for the price they're asking to purchase myself a copy,"_ said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, if I may ask politely... does Canterlot have a sweets shop?" Twilight would ask her friends, wanting to get involved in this conversation.

_"Oh! There's a good idea, Twilight! We can go visit Sugarcube Corner today!"_ Pinkie Pie exclaims. _"I can introduce you to the Cake Twins, Pound and Pumpkin!"_

"Hey Pinkie, those two are turning five years old next month, aren't they?" Fluttershy asks her party-planning friend.

_"Yeah,"_ Pinkie answers. _"They grow up so fast. Sooner or later, I'll blink and they'll be thirteen years old and getting interested in the opposite sex."_

The girls and one boy would share a chuckle at this, as Pinkie Pie kept rambling about hoping to be the cool aunt when they become teenagers going through the perils of puberty and all that, and then she made mention about forbidden love and incest before she was cut off. It sounded like Applejack clasped a hand on their pink-haired friend's mouth.

_"And we'll all be excited for them, sugar cube. Although I reckon ya could take out the weird idea that you had of the siblings findin' themselves attracted in an incestuous way when they get older. That won't happen."_

_"You'll never know,"_ Pinkie warns casually getting her voice back, "_They say on the internet that siblings that sleep together in the same room up to puberty tend to find attraction in the other. Then again, maybe in another dimension they grow up falling in love with one another despite what everybody thought of it. Kinda like one of those forbidden love fruit angles seen in some mangas and doujinshi that are meant to give the reader a sense of drama, or in people's fanfiction."_

Rainbow Dash is heard chuckling. _"And you guys say I read too much fanfiction..."_

_"Well, it's not my fault that Rarity's sister got me interested in that anime she heard called Kiss x Sis,"_ Pinkie pointed out.

Emerald and Sunset all laughed loudly hearing that. They've watched the anime, too...

Rarity however sighs. _"Sweetie Belle may be interested in fashion and clothes designing like I am, but her love for anime is greater than creating her own clothes, unless she's in a cosplaying mood. I really do have you two to blame, Emerald and Sunset."_

"We never knew she'd become interested in Japanese Pop songs and later on anime when we all became friends in Jr. High..."

Rarity wouldn't mind, as long as certain contents weren't seen until she was older, in the older sister's mind. Meaning she did not know that Sweetie Belle would be up every Saturday night watching Toonami and thus enjoying the line-up Toonami would have on schedule including _Black Lagoon_.

_"Well, I will say this was a delightful but strange conversation we all had, girls, and Emerald. But we're coming up to the Boutique so let's continue this conversation once we're parked."_

"Sure thing, Rarity," Sunset responds.

And a click is heard, signaling Rarity disconnected the call. With the phone off, the car radio turns on and the radio station it was tuned to had just started playing a pop song: _Billie Jean_ by the late Michael Jackson.

"Well, that was an interesting talk we had," Fluttershy pointed out.

Sunset turns around enough to gaze at Twilight.

"We may be a bit eccentric at times, Twilight, but you're going to have so much fun with us. Trust me."

Twilight smiled. "I can't wait, Sunset. Really."

"Don't worry. We do the clothes thing, and then we'll drive to the library." She turns around again as Emerald pulls to a stop at the next red traffic light.

Fluttershy looks to Twilight. "The Wizarding World is huge after all, Twilight Sparkle. As far as anyone knows, the idea that other worlds exist is nothing but fiction. Even in the muggle world, the idea of other worlds existing is mainly created for entertainment, seen in movie plots, anime and cartoons, and the like. Of course, no one knows of Equestria's existence like we do, of course."

"What would happen if the people here in this world ever come across another world's existence?"

"I wouldn't know. Humans react in different ways when we can't explain it away. For all we know, chaos and anarchy can occur if such an event ever comes true in human history..."

"Sounds quite serious," Twilight said after a short bout of silence.

The human world sounds a lot more complex than at first glance...

"Who knows what would happen. For all we know, by the time all of us have lived our lives and die from old age and our future children growing up and having kids of their own, humans would advance to a point that actual space travel is possible."

"Or in other words, Em, the universes like Metroid, Deep Space, or Halo coming true in our far future long after we're gone from this Earth," Sunset interjects.

"That wouldn't sound good if we find out aliens exist and they want humanity burned," Fluttershy said calmly.

"Huh?"

Twilight was confused.

"We'll explain later," said Emerald, eventually pulling up and parking behind Rarity's car as the engine shuts off. Twilight is eventually let out of the back and Fluttershy follows her. Now outside and legs free to stretch, Twilight notices the spot they're at.

It wasn't like a large circus-styled tent. No, it was like any other house owned by anypony back in Ponyville. It was a large two story building, and it was fused to other buildings and shops along the block of downtown Canterlot.

"Twilight Sparkle, welcome to the Carousal Boutique," Rarity introduced Twilight to the home of the Belle Family. And before Twilight knew it, she's grabbed by the wrist and dragged into the building, with the others following behind.

The first thing they all hear is loud Japanese Rock music blaring, and Sweetie Belle hanging out with Applebloom and Scootaloo while the former was using one of Rarity's sewing machines working on what looks like a dark navy-colored shirt with orange and red forming a type of eye mark and some sort of mouth on the cloth.

"Sweetie Belle, turn that down," Rarity raised her voice to grab her little sister's attention.

The three girls of the aptly named Canterlot Crusaders heard her. Scootaloo, an orange-haired girl with a tomboy hair style is the one who turns the volume down on the computer on the shop's front counter.

"Howdy, sis!" Applebloom greeted Applejack.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Scootaloo greeted her older sister-figure.

Rarity would smile to Twilight.

"Now then, shall we get to work trying out the clothes I made for you?"

Twilight would nod.

"Sure."

* * *

**Okay so plot-wise, I skipped the final two school days, but outlined the important events. Yes, there is a side shipping of Rainbow Dash and Soarin in this story. There likely will be side ships of other characters aside canon** (Shining Armor/Cadance)**. I am unsure if I'll make mention of Flash Sentry's human counterpart. He'll likely be a minor character. And Celestia's human counterpart is smarter than she eludes. She and Luna will have a bigger role to play later on in the story.**

**It is officially the summer vacation arc and now that we're here, we're going to start the trip down to Twilight's eventual return to Equestria. First, Rarity's fashion show, then we'll go to the library's magical section and thus Twilight's first introduction to America's Wizarding World. And regarding a certain Holly wand, I have reason for it being used in the story. But that won't be until much later as I'm not even that far down the road yet.**

**I do have a planned ending but it's still under an outline setting.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this, and for any readers who are fathers, I hope your Father's Day went relatively well.**


End file.
